


What We Got Cooking In The Kitchen

by misshudson3



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Break Up, Broken Engagement, Broken Families, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshudson3/pseuds/misshudson3
Summary: A Trixya love storyKatya works at the restaurant of her dreams. She is allowed to cook new recipes and explore her talents. After a two month trip to Russia, she comes back to home to find that things have changed. As time goes on she has a hard time deciding if that change is for the best or not. Will she give up on her dreams and walk away?Trixie inherits a restaurant from her grandfather. She has to work to get it off the ground. She clashes with the employees and has a hard time earning their trust. Trixie is made to jump through hoops and do all manner of tasks just to prove herself. Will she give up on her grandfather's dreams and walk away?OrThe employees of a restaurant in the more fancy side of New York are a family. And when a new comer takes over as head of the family, heads roll and conflict arises. Can everyone get along and work things out, or will the business fall apart, along with everyone's dreams?





	1. Blondie is a dime

Katya's POV  
I looked out of the window as the plane landed. The breaking through of the clouds is always my favorite part, the world below coming into view. It had been a whole two months, two long months back home in Russia. I loved my family back home but oh boy they were a hand full. But now I was going back to the family I had hand picked over many years. Many years of tears and stupid mistakes mixed with heartbreak. Yeah, I was single but I had the best group of friends. All of us came from different sides of the track and shit but we were good together. While I was away, my phone was the only way to keep up with the girls. Text messages, phone calls, Skype calls, it was all just a way to keep me a afloat in the ocean of loneliness that I could have drowned it.

After the plane landed, I grabbed my bags and walked to the parking lot. I wasn't off the plane long until I heard the high pitched screams of two girls. Violet and Adore. They ran towards me, nearly knocking me over while hugging me. "Katya! You're back. I missed you so much." Adore laughed as she hugged me tight.

"We both missed you Kat." Violet smiled as she pulled back a little.

"Hey, move out the way brats. I want to hug her too." My oldest friend, Ginger, pushed Violet and Adore out of the way and pulled me into a hug. "Good to see you in one piece."

"Good to see you haven't killed these two while I was gone."

"Oh no, she tried. Like fully tried." Adore backed up a little as Ginger looked at her.

"Yeah and I will try again. Come one let's get you home."

"Well I want to go to the restaurant. I missed it." Ginger laughed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What home did you think I was talking about?" I smiled as we all loaded into Ginger's car and started the drive to _L_a _Mattel_. The drive was quiet until Ginger turned down the radio and looked at me. "Old man Mattel says he had something to tell us. He wanted to wait until you were back."

"What do you think it is?"

"I dunno he won't tell us. But it must be something big if he wanted to wait until his head chief was back." I hummed and looked out the window. Old man Mattel was like a father to me and the rest of the girls. Adore, Violet, and I worked for him since high school and now we had graduated college and were still there. It wasn't that we couldn't get any other job, because we could. Violet was a model, Adore was a singer, and I was a painter. We just couldn't leave our home away from home.

After an hour drive, we pulled into the parking lot of _La_ _Mattel_. I smiled as I stepped out of the car. I missed this place with my whole soul and heart. As I walked to the door, I saw a pink car. It was odd because on Sundays we are closed, I shrugged my shoulders as I walked in. "Look who is finally back." Old man Mattel smiled as he saw me and pulled me into a hug. "How's the family back home?"

"They are good. But they are better when I'm on the other side of the world. How are ya?"

"As good as this old body will let me be."

"The girls told me you had something to tell us?"

"I will be patient Zamo. Relax, get comfy for a little." Old man Mattel walked into the back to his office. I sat in one of the booths and closed my eyes. It felt so good to be back. The rest of the girls went into the lounge that old man Mattel had made for us, but I was just fine out here. When I opened my eyes, I noticed a blonde sitting on one of the bar stools in the far corner of the restaurant. She had earbuds in and her head on her elbow. As I looked at her more, I saw that blondie was a dime. She was drop dead gorgeous, but she seemed out of place. The pink car had to be hers, considering she basically had the color pink dripping off of her. I got up and walked into the back to the lounge.

"Hey, who is the blonde bombshell sitting at the bar?"

"Oh, she's old man Mattel's granddaughter. She flew in from LA a month ago." Ginger looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"I think she seems pretty nice."

"Adore you think everyone is nice."

"No I don't! I think you're a bitch Violet."

"Oh hush up, and plus we all think Vi is a bitch."

"Ginger whose side are you on here?"

"My own. Stating facts does not mean I am on anyone's side." I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Well does anyone know why she's here?"

"Not for you to finger bang her, that's for sure. Lil miss thang has a ring on her finger." I raised my middle finger at Ginger and smiled.

"Wasn't thinking about that. It's just we've never seen her before."

"He has pictures of her all over his office."

"I mean in person asshole." The door opened and old man Mattel walked in.

"Ladies, I would like to have that meeting now." We all followed old man Mattel out of the lounge. "Please, sit down." Ginger and I looked at each other as old man Mattel stood in front of us. "As you ladies may know I am getting old."

"Sad to break it to you Dan, but you're already old."

"Fine Ginger, I'm getting older," there was a weak smile on the face of the old man we loved. "But anyway, my health isn't the greatest right now and due to that I have had to make choices." He looked over to the blonde sitting at the bar and smiled. "Beatrice, dear would you join me please?"

"Yes Sir, grandfather." The young blonde stood up and walked to stand by Dan's side. She was tall and considering how tall her grandfather was, it was easy to see that it ran in the family. As she stood before me, I could fully see how beautiful she actually was. She had a hourglass figure that would put any Instagram model to shame, along with long flowing hair and a pretty face to match.

"This is Beatrice, but she prefers to be called _Trixie._" Dan put his arm around Trixie and smiled with pride. "As of now, I am standing down as the owner of the restaurant and will be passing it to my angel here." There was silence and shock as old man Mattel spoke those words. Before I could think my mouth opened.

"You what?" 


	2. Blondie is unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Adore, that is rude to ask someone. Just say thanks and move on." Ginger invited me to sit at the table with me. I slowly sat down, tense and unsure. As I sat down, the blonde, Katya, got up. "Katya, where are you going?"
> 
> "Anywhere else but here." She looked at Ginger, then at me and walked out the door, just like before. This wasn't going to be easy.

Trixie's POV  
"You what?" A blonde woman stood up and looked at my grandfather. "You can't Dan, this is your restaurant." She seemed so upset with the idea of me taking ownership of my grandfather's restaurant.

"Katya, calm down please. I trust Trixie with this," my grandfather pleaded. A red haired woman stood up and walked to the door.

"Well we don't. Sorry Dan." Behind her followed the the two younger girls, leaving the blonde looking at my grandfather then at me. She turned her back, walked out of the door, got in the car with the others, and left. I looked at my grandfather and smiled weakly.

"Well, that went well didn't it?" I walked to the bar and grabbed my things.

"Trixie, where are you going?"

"Grappy, I know you wanted to pass it on but the girls are clearly not happy with that idea." My grandfather walked to me and took my hands in his.

"Listen, you are fantastic. The girls may be a little upset and distant right now, but that doesn't mean they won't come around. You will do just fine." I sighed and hugged my grandfather.

"I will be back later. I want to go see Bob and Monet. But don't worry I will be okay." My grandfather gave my hands a squeeze and let go. I walked out of the restaurant, unlocked my car and got in. I screamed and leaned my head against the steering wheel. I started the car and connected my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and clicked on one of my friend's names.

"Hello?"

"Shea, SOS."

"What is it babe?"

"I met the girls, well they saw me and left. Just straight up left, didn't even say anything to me."

"Oh babe, it is a big change for them. You just gotta give them time."

"I guess you are right. It is just hard, you know. Like I love my grandfather and all but I picked up my life to help him. It doesn't even seem like it's going to be worth it."

"You will be okay, it is hard but it will all work out. Speaking of picking working things out, how is Stevie handling the move?"

"Well, he was able to be transferred to the branch of the company down here, so he isn't as mad as he could be. But he is being Stevie, can't win or lose with him."

"You got that rock on your finger so you must have won."

"Oh please, we all know he was so full of himself that I was the only woman who could put up with his shit."

"Speaking of his shit, is he still pushing for a baby?"

"Don't get me started on that. I got the whole 'if you love me like you say you do, you will give me a son to love'. It was such a drag to listen to. It put me in a bad mood so early in the morning. I told him that I do love him but if loves me, he would understand that I just wasn't ready. I mean I am 23 and fresh out of beauty school. I don't have the time for a child, I barely have time for myself and my soon to be husband."

"I still think you made a mistake by saying yes. And from what I've heard from your grandfather, he does too."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I have heard it from you, Monet, Bob, Kim, and Pearl. But at least he isn't needy like other guys can be. I have other stuff I need to focus on, rather than some two legged animal."

"The way you talk about him, makes it seem like you would be better single." I sighed and stopped at a red light.

"I think that too, but the drama and tears from break ups has never been my thing Shea. We both know this."

"I know Trixie. But hey, we are all here for you."

"Thank you Shea, are you guys still coming down next week?"

"Of course we are, we have to have that house warning party. And if Stevie doesn't like it, he can go cry somewhere."

"Why do you try to get on his bad side?"

"Because it seems like I'm gonna be there anyway, so I might as well give him a reason."

"You are the bane of his existence Shea, both you and Kim."

"We are just watching out for you babe. You are our baby and we don't want anything to happen."

"I know, I just want it all to work out."

"We all do, but it takes time. Remember that and please remember that we all love you." I wiped a tear from my cheek and smiled. Shea and I said our goodbyes and ended the call. Shea was right, this would all take time. I hated waiting but my grandfather needed me right now. He had always been there for me without any complaints, so I can do the same for him.

I got a call from my grandfather for me to come back to the restaurant. The girls had gotten back and he wanted to try again. I stopped by a bakery, bought $200 worth of treats, and went back to the restaurant. As I walked in, everyone turned to look at me. I smiled shyly and blushed as I walked to my grandfather's side. "Good, now that she is here. We can try this again. Ladies, Trixie is here to help me, but also here to help you. If I am too sick to run this place, it will close. Yes, most of you don't need it but it is your safe place. Something for you to fall back on. So please, give her a chance." The four women looked at me for a little before the red head spoke up.

"I would like to apologize and say sorry for rushing out." I smiled and grabbed on the bag in my arms a little tighter.

"Oh, it is okay. I understand."

"Hmm, as if you do." I turned to the blonde woman and saw that she was leaning against a table, playing with a salt shaker.

"Oh Katya hush it. This isn't her fault, she is just here to help out. Don't mind her, she is a bit testy. I am Ginger," the red head stood up and shook my head. "The blond over there is Katya, the one with the green hair and bright eyes is Adore and the dark haired snake is Violet. If they give you any sort of problems, come find me."

"Thank you Ms. Ginger." My grandfather walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder, smiling.

"Trixie, dear come over here please." I followed my grandfather to the other side of the room. "I have to go take care of a few things. Sit here with the girls and talk. Once I get back, we can go a little deeper into what we were talking about before." My grandfather kissed my head and walked to leave through the back. I took a deep breathe and walked back to tell the four women.

"Um, my grandfather had to go take care of a few things."

"Is everything alright?" Adore looked up from her phone and stared in my eyes.

"Yes, everything is fine. He said he would be back later." Adore seemed okay with the answer and went back to her phone.

"Hey Blondie, what's in that bag?" The girl named Violet looked at me.

"Oh, I stopped by a bakery to get a few things."

"Ohhh yay, I love sweets. May I see the bag?" Adore put her phone down and looked at the bag in my hand. I put the bag on the table and stood back. Adore and Violet looked through the bag, sorting through everything.

"This is some fancy shit. Where did you get this stuff?"

"Oh, um that French bakery a few streets over."

"Holy shit, the stuff in there is worth an arm and a leg. How much did you spend?" Ginger cleared her throat and looked at the younger girls.

"Adore, that is rude to ask someone. Just say thanks and move on." Ginger invited me to sit at the table with me. I slowly sat down, tense and unsure. As I sat down, the blonde, Katya, got up. "Katya, where are you going?"

"Anywhere else but here." She looked at Ginger, then at me and walked out the door, just like before. This wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Russian Blondie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we maybe talk tomorrow? My fiancé just texted me and is wondering where I am."
> 
> "Oh yeah sure."

Katya's POV  
This couldn't be happening. I don't want it to happen. It doesn't need to happen. Shit, why was this happening? As I walked down the street, my mind was a mess. Why did Dan have to go and do this? What does a little blonde housewife know about running a business? My phone rang in my back pocket and pulled me from my thoughts. I reached for it and answered. "Hel-" I was cut off by yelling.

"Yekaterina Zamolodchikova! Get your yippy ass back here to this restaurant now. You are being rude to this poor girl." I pulled the phone from my ear and groaned.

"Ginger, I don't want anything to do with her."

"Katya, it isn't her fault that Dan had to pass down ownership. He's sick and it looks like she is the only one he trusted with this, so that had to be for a good reason. There is no reason at all for you to make her feel like it is her fault or that she can't do it. Give the chick a chance and stop being fucking immature. She wants to make goddamn peace you Russian whore." My stomach tighten as I listened to Ginger. She was right. Trixie didn't want this, she probably had her own shit to do.

"Fine, I will be there." Ginger hung up in my face and I just knew she was gonna hate me when I got back. After a ten minute walk, I was back at La _Mattel_, I swallowed hard and walked inside. No one except Trixie was sitting inside. She was sitting at the same spot as before. I walked to the back without her seeing me.

"Nope, take your ass out there and apologize to her." Ginger blocked the door to the lounge with her arms crossed.

"I didn't do anything." Ginger looked at me and pointed to Trixie.

"Now." I rolled my eyes and stepped back onto the main floor. Trixie was still unaware to my presence. I walked to her and tapped her shoulder, she jumped and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled sweetly and chuckled.

"It is okay, I shouldn't have my music up so loud. Ginger told me to stay for some reason so I decided to catch up on Dolly's music. Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah, um." Trixie looked shocked and reached for something in her bag.

"Hey, here. I managed to save you a few macaroons. Violet and Adore really like sweets." She hanged me the small bag with a tiny smile on her face. "Listen, I am sorry."

"Wait, for what?"

"Well, this is a really big change for you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, I'm here to help my grandfather. But as soon as he is better, I will be gone. I don't want to make anyone's life terrible or anything." My gut hurt. Like fully hurt. She was saying sorry to me, for nothing at all. What kind of southern training does she have?

"Oh, it's fine. Um but I needed to talk to you." Trixie looked at her phone and then at me.

"Can we maybe talk tomorrow? My fiancé just texted me and is wondering where I am."

"Oh yeah sure."

"Good, here is my number. You can text me tonight and we can talk tonight if you prefer that." Trixie wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to me before grabbing her things. "Please tell the others I said 'bye'. I really hope we can work well together Katya." Trixie smiled one last time at me and walked out the door to her car. I heard the lounge door open and Ginger step out.

"How'd it go?" I looked down at the napkin in my hand.

"I have no idea."


	4. Love is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, have you thought about what I said this morning?" I rolled my eyes and groaned.
> 
> "No, because every time I did, it made me very upset. I told you that I am not ready for a baby yet, I need you to understand that. Now, please drop it."

Trixie's POV   
It was around 9:30pm when I finally got home. I stopped at a bar and just sat in the back at an empty booth. It was peaceful just being by myself, no one to bother me. The peace sadly ended when I walked in the house. "Trixie, is that you?"

"Who else would it be Stevie?" Stevie walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom, looking at me. I sat in a chair near the front door and began to unbuckle my boots. "why are staring at me?"

"Well, have you thought about what I said this morning?" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"No, because every time I did, it made me very upset. I told you that I am not ready for a baby yet, I need you to understand that. Now, please drop it." I stood up and walked past Stevie to the bedroom, I could hear him following behind me.

"Trixie, come on. Think of me here."

"Think of you? Think of you? How about you think of me? We aren't even married yet and here you are talking about kids. Listen, I am not saying I don't want any at all, but right now is too soon. We have so much to figure out Stevie and adding a kid isn't gonna make us figure it out any faster."

"It isn't that big of a deal."

"Isn't a big deal? Dude you are talking about having a whole another human. A tiny human that can't do shit for itself so it has to depend on us. Well me because we both know you won't do a goddamn thing to help expect tell me when it's crying. I am not ready and there isn't anything you can really do about it bud. Because it takes two to make a baby."

"Ugh, you are just so, so never mind." Stevie walked to his side of the bed and sat down.

"I'm so what Stevie Lucus Morris? I'm so what?" He looked at me and then down at his feet. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Listen I'm leaving, you can call me when you stop being a selfish ass." I grabbed my jacket, went downstairs, put my boots back on and left. I started my car and just drove. My phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: hey um its Katya, you told me to text you

She actually texted me. Like actually texted me.

Me: hey it is okay, thanks for texting me. I am really sorry about today. I know it was hella hard for you to hear.

I felt bad for Katya and her friends. They all seemed so sad at hearing about my grandfather not being able to properly run the business. I knew I wasn't him, but I was going to try my best to run it. Katya texted me a few more times but I focused more on my thoughts than my phone. I ended up at some park in the middle of nowhere after driving for an hour. I grabbed my phone and stepped out of the car. The park was almost empty but there were a few couples and even a man walking his dog. I sat on a bench and just looked at the water fountain. I looked at my phone to read the messages from Katya.

Katya: thanks for understanding, but I am the one who should say sorry

Katya: You didn't do anything wrong, it was all me, I was rude

Katya:I hope you can forgive me for just running off

I smiled and thought for a second on what to say back to her.

Me: it is okay Katya, all is forgiven

I locked my phone and looked as an older couple walked through the park. They looked so in love with each other. If that is what love really looks like, I could tell I wasn't in love at all.


	5. Off Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, to get to know you better. We will be working together."
> 
> "Oh, sure okay."

Katya's POV  
I looked at the message Trixie sent me. She forgave me even though I was an asshole. As I laid in bed, I closed the message and went to Instagram. "Hmm, how many people could be named Trixie?" I looked through Instagram as I pet Max's head. I loved having a big dog, such a comfort when you didn't let people that close to you. I typed in the name _Trixie Mattel_ on Instagram and started the long process of searching for her. After 30 minutes of what felt like useless scrolling, I found her. I clicked on her profile and my eyes were assaulted with bright pinks and yellows. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. "Hmm, for some who is supposed to be getting married, she sure seems single." There were no pictures of Trixie and her soon to be husband. Instead I had to go to her tagged pictures to see the 'lucky' guy. "Seems stuck up." I locked my phone and turned off my bedside light. I had to go into work tomorrow and I was on edge about how everything would go. I may have said sorry but that doesn't mean I actually was, maybe.

The sound of my alarm woke me up. I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and getting dressed. I walked downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee. After feeding Max, I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. I put my headphones on and started my walk to the restaurant. I stopped at the usual bakery to pick up a box of donuts for the girls. As soon as I walked in Tony, the owner, saw me. "Hey Katya, how's it shaking today?"

"Pretty good Tony, how's the baby?"

"Eh, he cries, shits and sucks on my wife's rack, he's living the life."

"How's Mary taking on motherhood?"

"Oh it is like a dream come true to her. She is just crazy about the little champ."

"Well I am glad to hear that."

"What are ya having today? The usual?"

"Uh yeah, that sounds good but uh." I looked at the display and saw these new pink cookies. "Hey what are those?"

"Oh those are strawberry shortcake. I got a new baker and she gots loads of ideas."

"Hmm, well I'll take four of those."

"You got it." Tony put all of the sugary treats in a bag and handed them to me. I gave him a $20 and turned to walk out of the door. "Hey, don't want your change?"

"Nah, keep it." I walked the ten minutes to the restaurant and took a deep breathe as I opened the door. It was quiet, no one seemed to be here. I looked around and saw a small light on in the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and was met by Ginger cleaning the counters. "Hey Ging, what's going on?"

"Cleaning."

"But uh, why are the lights off in the front?"

"Trixie wants to change a few things before we open."

"So where's Adore and Violet?"

"Katya, we aren't working today."

"What the hell? Why not?"

"Ugh, do you not listen? I told you already, Trixie wants to change some things before we open back up." Just as I was going to ask Ginger details, Trixie walked in.

"Ginger, where are the.." Trixie paused as she saw me. "Oh, good morning Katya." She turned her attention back to Ginger. "Ginger, do you know where the rest of the files are regarding the past funds of this place and whatnot?"

"I believe your grandfather kept them in his bottom drawer."

"Thank you." Trixie smiled at me and walked back to the office.

"What is she doing?"

"Well, she is going over the financial records."

"Why?"

"Katya, she is the owner now. She has to know the financial state of her restaurant."

"Hey! It is not her restaurant. Watch it."

"Whatever you say kid. You might as well leave, there isn't anything for you to do here."

"Nah, I think I'll stay around."

"Don't cause any trouble Katya."

"And what kind of trouble would I possibly cause?" Ginger signed as I sat on one of the counters. "Oh, here are the donuts for this morning. I got everyone's favorite, not that it matters though." Ginger took her donut and bit into it. "So, why are you here if the place is closed."

"She needed my help with stuff."

"Such as?"

"If you wanna know she bad, go ask her."

"You know what? I will." I jumped off of the counter and walked out of the kitchen. I knocked on the office door as I held the bag with the rest of the treats in it.

"Come in." I slowly opened the door and saw Trixie looking through a stack of paper. "Oh hello Katya. Did Ginger tell you that we at closed today?"

"Yeah, she did. I don't have anything else to do today so I was just going to stay around."

"That's fine. I won't be out of here much. I have a lot of things to sort out."

"That sounds like a lot of a hassle."

"Yeah, it isn't what I really signed up for."

"Eh, is anything really what we sign up for?" Trixie looked up from her papers and looked at me.

"You know, I think you're right about that. You can sit down if you would like." I walked to the chair in front of Trixie's desk and sat down. I looked down at the bag in my hand and put it on her desk. "What's that?"

"I usually get good morning treats for everyone. The rest of the girls aren't here so you can have them." Trixie smiled and looked in the bag.

"Oh, these cookies are the cutest."

"Yeah, I kinda picked them for you."

"Awe, that is so sweet of you. My fiancé doesn't even do things like that for me." Trixie took one of the cookies and took a bite. "This is heavenly. I love baking."

"What kind of things do you bake?"

"Well, I used to bake cookies, cupcakes, cake, any treat I could think of. It was the highlight of my life."

"You said 'used to' do you not bake anymore?"

"My fiancé didn't like it."

"Well, that sucks."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Trixie looked at me with a small smile.

"What is it?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Why?"

"Oh, to get to know you better. We will be working together."

"Oh, sure okay."

"Good, you can go wait in the car. I won't be long." Trixie gave me her keys and smiled. I got up and walked out of the office. Confused about her more than I was before.

"Wasn't what I went in there for."


	6. Lunchdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Huh? What people?"
> 
> "The people who dips their fries in their milkshake?"
> 
> "Would that stop you from having a friendship with me?"
> 
> "Hmm, I dunno. It might."

Trixie's POV  
I wanted to be on good terms with Katya, I felt a need to. So what better way than taking her out to eat? So far we had been in the car for ten minutes, waiting in traffic. Katya had been quiet the entire time. She only talked when I asked if she wanted the air condition on, she said sure. I wasn't used to silence unless I was alone, but when I was with others, I had conversions. I looked at Katya for a quick second, she was looking out of the window. She seemed to be in her own little world. "So Katya, do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Meaning?"

"A boyfriend or husband?" Katya looked at me and chuckled. 

"I'm gay." 

"Oh well ha, um girlfriend then?" 

"No, I am single."

"That is nice." Katya looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Is it?" 

"I mean uh yeah, I guess. I think so. It has to be by choice so yeah it must be nice. I mean it could be because you have not found the right person or the right person has not found you? Because you are very pretty so it isn't because no one wants you. Well maybe. Wait, no I don't mean the maybe to you are pretty because you are. I'm sorry I should shut up." Katya full on laughed. "What's funny?"

"I'm sorry, but you are. You are funny."

"How?" I looked ahead and saw that traffic moved a little, but not enough to be worth my time. I turned down the radio and looked at Katya. 

"You seem so I don't know, nervous. Why is that? You seem so outgoing and whatever." 

"I dunno. And wait what makes you think I am outgoing?"

"Well, you are taking a person who you haven't known for even a week to lunch."

"Well maybe I am just nice."

"Hmm, or else you want a date with a pretty girl. Is that what you want Mattel?" Katya turned to me and looked in my eyes. I slowly started to blush, I cleared my throat and smiled. 

"Sorry to tell you but I'm straight and also," I held up my finger and wiggled it in her face. "I'm engaged. Off the market." 

"Oh mama if I wanted you, you'd be on the market and in my shopping cart." 

"Are you always this cocky?"

"Hmm, perhaps I am." I shook my head and thanked the heavens that traffic started to actually move. "So, how is being engaged?"

"It is nice." 

"Oh, tell me about the lucky man."

"I doubt he feels lucky sometimes but his name is Stevie. We met when I was in high school."

"High school sweethearts?"

"Not exactly. We didn't start dating until we were in college. After high school I went off and went to college, he stayed in that shitty shit hole called a town. I was visiting my family one holiday and his family was over for dinner. He was always up my ass so I gave him a chance."

"How long ago was that?"

"About four years."

"That is a long ass chance."

"Yeah, he had proposed I think 100 times before I actually said yes."

"Oh shit, he must really love you." I laughed a little and smiled. "Joke?"

"I feel as if he loves what I do for him. But then again isn't that love? Loving the things that the person can do for us? Isn't that what makes us 'love' that person?"

"You don't seem to sure about marrying him." I sighed and slowed down to stop at the red light. 

"Katya, I haven't been sure about much in a while. But what happens when you become so complacent that the world could stop spinning and you wonder why the weatherman didn't say anything and wonder when it would start spinning again?"

"Becoming complacent is dangerous for someone young." 

"It is dangerous for anyone. My mother wanted me to marry him. Some snarky little mama's boy. He is her best friend's son. His mom didn't want him lonely so she talked about me and well he was hooked." 

"Is he that bad?"

"Everyday for the past year, he's been talking about having a baby. Every single day when him and I are alone. We haven't even been engaged for three months. I keep telling him I am not ready but the truth is I wouldn't want a kid to have him for a dad. I barely want him for a husband." Katya stared at me with a look of sadness. 

"Why not leave?"

"Because I hate hurting people? Because it is easier to keep someone else happy? Because I hate the thought of everyone in that shitty shit hole talking even though I'm not there? Maybe because my house is too damn big to be alone in? Or maybe them all." Katya grabbed my hand and smiled. 

"I am not gonna tell you to leave because those are very valid reasons to be afraid but being in an unhappy relationship stops you from having the things that you want out of life. You said that the reason you don't want a kid right now is because of him, if you stay with him, you'll probably never have children. By taking away your own chance to be happy, you take away the happiness of the people who truly love you, because they are happy when you are happy. I don't know you that well but no one should be in a loveless marriage. You are too young not to give yourself a chance to be happy mama." 

"Thank you..that means a lot." Katya squeezed my hand and let go after we stared at each other for a bit. 

"So, um where are we going?"

"This place by the beach that my grandfather used to take me to when I came to see him. They have the best fries and milkshakes."

"Oh, no. Are you one of those people?"

"Huh? What people?"

"The people who dips their fries in their milkshake?"

"Would that stop you from having a friendship with me?"

"Hmm, I dunno. It might."

"I will think about my answer then." Katya smiled at me and shook her head. I didn't know what it was but that smile made me want to just laugh and let myself fall. Even though I honestly didn't know where I was falling to.


	7. Seaside Fries and Shakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are strange." Trixie shrugged her shoulders and looked at me.
> 
> "You're not the first person to tell me that. Hey Katya?"
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "Wanna go get a few drinks tonight?

Katya's POV  
After a hour drive, Trixie pulled into a parking lot facing the beach. Trixie stopped the car and smiled. "I love this place." I looked at her as she spoke. "This place was a break from it all, from life and its bullshit. All the frustration I felt with my family and school just drifted away," she chuckled and took off her sunglasses. "The worst day of my mother's life was when I learned to drive. When something happen I grabbed the keys and left. I lived three hours away from my grandfather but no matter the time, he answered the door. I remember the day my mother told me we were moving further away from my grandfather. I lost it, I packed a few of my things and left, I was about 16. I was driving with tears in my eyes. I came to my grandparents house and while my grandmother slept, I cried on my grandfather. No matter how small the problem was, he let me cry. Never told me it was too dumb or stupid, maybe that's why I'm so emotional. But it is who I am, and I am okay with that." Trixie turned and looked at me with a small smile on her face. "Sorry about the Ted talk. Let's go get what I brought us here for." Trixie and I got out of the car and walked to a little shack with a surf board on the roof.

"What is this place?"

"You'll see." Trixie smiled at me as she pulled me to the front of the little brown shack. There was an older man at the counter. He looked about 65. He smiled as he saw Trixie.

"Hey, Trixie long time no see."

"Hey Marvin, this is Katya." The old man set his eyes on me and tipped his little white hat.

"Pleasure to meet ya, I'm Marvin but feel free to call me Marv. I own this little place. I hope Trixie is treating ya right. Her and her last girlfriend didn't last a month."

"Oh, no I'm not her girlfriend. She is engaged." Marvin looked at Trixie and shook his head.

"Still engaged to that bed wetter?" Trixie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Stevie doesn't wet the bed."

"He sure looks like he does. I'll tell ya he looks wet behind the ears. But you didn't come here for that. What can I do ya for?"

"Um, can we have two classic milkshakes and a side of the seaside fries please. Oh and I want an extra cherry please?"

"Sure thing. Coming right up." Marvin walked into the back of the shack.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Him calling you my girlfriend."

"Oh, no problem. I didn't know you were that way. You said you were straight."

"I am. That was just a phase. My mother described it as me acting out and crying out for attention."

"Well, what do you describe it as?" Trixie looked at me and signed.

"I dunno. Just experimenting?" I hummed and looked at the waves crashing on the beach.

"Experimenting can lead to good things." Trixie looked at me with a sly smile.

"Are you trying to turn me out Katya?" I rolled my eyes and threw a salt packet at Trixie.

"If I wanted to, I could. But to answer your answer that is for me to know and you never to find out." Before Trixie could say anything, Marvin was back with our stuff. I pulled out my wallet but Trixie shook her head at me.

"Don't worry I got it. I wanted to buy you something." Trixie smiled at me, causing my breathe to hitch a little.

"Thanks." Trixie paid for the food and handed me my milkshake.

"Here you go." I grabbed the shake and took a sip. It was like liquid heaven. Trixie giggled as she looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Nothing, you're just kinda cute."

"Oh, only kinda?"

"Oh shut up. You know what I mean. Do you like the shake?"

"Yeah, it's really fucking good."

"I am glad you like it. These things are the reason I gained 20 pounds in one summer. It was awful but I was not was about it."

"Well, it looks like you lost it all."

"Awe are you paying attention to my body?" I rolled my eyes as we sat down. Trixie set down the try of fries and smiled.

"Eat up."

"What are these?"

"His signature fries. They are called 'seaside fries'. Try some." I picked up a fry and took a bite.

"Are you trying to get me fat?"

"I take it as they are good?"

"Uh huh, really good. I can see why you gained weight."

"Yeah, yeah let's not talk about it."

"Oh, I'm sure you would have been cute still." Trixie put a fry in her mouth and smiled.

"Ooh, you think I'm cute? Good to know."

"You are strange." Trixie shrugged her shoulders and looked at me.

"You're not the first person to tell me that. Hey Katya?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go get a few drinks tonight?

"Oh, sure. Why not."

"Oh goodie." I chuckled as Trixie smiled at me. Her sweetness could make me say yes to whatever she wanted but she didn't need to know that.


	8. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aw, I'm worth that?" 
> 
> "No, but I may find my new lover, you never know." I rolled my eyes as Katya winked at me. The rest of the ride was filled with a nice silence. I pulled up in front of Katya's house and looked at her.

Trixie's POV

Katya and I walked on the beach. After we finished our fries, I took off my shoes and walked towards the beach. Katya watched me for a bit then joined me after a few minutes. We walked in silence, just enjoying the breeze and beautiful view. Katya stopped and turned to look at the ocean, she took a deep breathe and smiled. I looked at Katya and smiled softly. "Beauty at its finest, isn't it?" 

"Yea, sure is." Katya was talking about the ocean while I was talking about her. "Hey, Katya?"

"Yea?"

"I have enjoyed this time with you. It has been really nice. All of my friends are back home so I'm alone really." I put my hand on Katya's arm as I smiled. She looked at my hand before bringing her eyes to meet mine. There was a twinkle in her eyes that caused butterflies to take over. 

"I had a pretty good time, thank you." Katya smiled and put her hand on top of mine 

"We should get going. I have to call my friends back home to talk about this whole house warming party." 

"Oohh, that sounds fun." 

"Yeah, hey you and the other girls should come." 

"Oh I don't know Trixie. I am not the party type." 

"It will be fun, and it could be a good time to get to know each other." 

"I guess you're right." 

"So you'll come?" 

"Sure, and I'll ask the girls." I smiled and jumped on Katya, hugging her. She didn't hug me back at first but after a few seconds, she put her hands on my waist, hugging me. Her hands on my waist made chills run through my body. Part of me wanted her to let go and the other part wanted her to squeeze harder. I pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. 

"Well, um let's go." Katya nodded her head and we started the walk back to the car. The drive back into town was quiet but nice. We hummed along to the radio while the wind blew through our hair. I looked over at Katya and saw her hand resting on the middle console. I wanted to put mine on hers but I kept both of my hands on the wheel. I had no idea what had gotten into me, maybe it was all the sugar I had consumed mixed with the heat. 

"Hey Trixie?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Let's have dinner tonight with those drinks." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, dinner sounds nice and so do drinks, so why not combine the two?" 

"Oh, genius thoughts." 

"I may be blonde but that doesn't mean stupidity comes with it, well all the time anyway." I laughed along with Katya. I stopped at a red light and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I like your laugh." I blushed as I looked over at Katya. "What is it?" 

"Uh nothing, nothing. Katya?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I'll pick you up at around 9:30 okay?" Katya smiled and held up a thumb. 

"I'll be sure to look cute." 

"Aw, I'm worth that?" 

"No, but I may find my new lover, you never know." I rolled my eyes as Katya winked at me. The rest of the ride was filled with a nice silence. I pulled up in front of Katya's house and looked at her. 

"Is this it?" 

"Sure is, thanks." 

"No problem, I will text you when I'm on my way okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go shower and what not." I nodded my head and smiled. Katya waved bye and walked to her door. "See ya later." 

"See ya!" I drove away from Katya's house with a small smile on my face. I was excited at the thought of spending more time with Katya. I was happy that I had made a friend. Katya came off as a bit scary at first and cold hearted but she such a sweetheart when she wanted to be.   
She also gave really good advice, which was a shocker. Not to mention she is just the meaning of the word beauty, but that didn't matter because I'm engaged. And straight, can't forget that. I sighed as I stopped at a stop sign. I looked out of my window and saw a lesbian couple with a kid, who I assumed was their son. They looked so happy and I wanted that happiness. I just had doubts that Stevie could bring me that, but those few hours that I spent with Katya made me feel more happiness than I'd felt in a while. Her smile was honestly the highlight of my whole week so far. I couldn't help but smile when she smiled, but that is what friends are for. Friends make you happy and that is what we were, friends. So of course I was happy around her. Right?


	9. Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie:Heyyy, I'm glad you suggested dinner. It may be such a small thing but I'm excited. 
> 
> Trixie:Is that weird, like being excited over dinner? It's not like it is a date or anything.

Katya's POV

"Ugh! What was I thinking?! Dinner? Oh yeah, hey Trixie how about dinner with those drinks? I'm so fucking stupid!" Adore and Violet sat on the sofa watching me pace back and forth. Adore was eating from a bag of popcorn while Violet flipped through the channels on my TV. "Are you guys even listening? I have a huge problem." Violet rolled her eyes and tossed the remote on the table. 

"Yeah, I'll say you do. You pay $189 a month for channels we don't get and they are still trash." I threw a pillow at Violet as I sat down. 

"You guys suck." 

"Hey! Violet does, but I don't." 

"Adore, don't talk with your mouth full." 

"Sorry." 

"And you both suck. I called you over to help me, not eat my snacks and watch my TV." I grabbed the bag out of Adore's hand and walked to the kitchen. She turned around and looked at me. 

"Well, I wouldn't have to eat the snacks if you actually cooked!" 

"Adore, I'm not your mother. Go call Bianca." Adore sat back with her arms crossed. 

"We aren't talking right now." 

"Why?" 

"Ha, because Adore was being an attention whore while Bianca was at work so Bianca blocked her until she got off." 

"I was not being an attention whore, you asshole!" 

"Hmm, that's what Bianca told me." Violet smiled as she looked through her phone. 

"Don't talk about me behind my back." 

"Fine, I'll say it to your face." 

"Hey! Knock it off you two, now. If you aren't gonna help, get out." I rubbed my forehead as I leaned against the counter. 

"If it is bothering you so bad, just cancel." 

"Yeah, Violet is right Katya. Just tell Trixie you can't make it." 

"I can't do that. She seems so disappointed and sad about her life." 

"How can something that pink be sad?" I death stared Violet and sighed. 

"The guy she is supposed to marry." 

"Why won't she just leave him?" 

"Some of us actually want love Violet, unlike you. The whore who jumps from man to man." Adore looked at Violet with a sly smile. 

"Yeah, and that's why your girlfriend hasn't called you." 

"Fuck you Violet." 

"Eh, you're too bratty for me." I groaned and walked upstairs as Violet and Adore argued. I walked in my room and shut the door behind me. I grabbed my phone, unlocked it and scrolled to Trixie's name. 

"I gotta cancel. There's no way I can do this." Just as I was typing some bullshit excuse to Trixie for my cancellation, she texted me. 

Trixie:Heyyy, I'm glad you suggested dinner. It may be such a small thing but I'm excited. 

Trixie:Is that weird, like being excited over dinner? It's not like it is a date or anything.

Trixie: I just, I dunno I'm weird so I guess things I do are gonna be weird like duh, you know?

I chuckled as I read Trixie's messages. She was adorable and there was no denying it at all. I thought for a second and smiled. 

Me:Don't you think that was too many y's for one word? Also I am excited too, I guess we can be a couple of weird friends. See ya later

Me:Oh and you're adorable

I locked my phone and walked to my closet to find something to wear. It wasn't a date, just dinner and drinks with a friend. But like I said before, I had no idea if I'd find my new lover so dressing sexy was an option. I decided to wear my red dress that has a long cut up the side with a low cut. I took my hair out of its bun and brushed it, bed hair is my favourite. I sat at my vanity and started my makeup. Light foundation, a black smoky eye, and a nice bold smooth red lip. I slipped on my dress and heels with a smile. I ran my hands down the sides of my body as I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled at myself and took a deep breathe. "I can totally do this. It is just dinner." There was a small knock at my door. "Come in." Adore opened my door with a smile. 

"Hey, Trixie is downstairs waiting." 

"What?! She said she was gonna be here at 9." 

"Katya, it is 9." I looked at the clock and laughed. I leaned against my bed and looked down at my feet. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just kinda nervous." 

"Why?" 

"Eh, I dunno." Adore walked to me and put her hand on my shoulder. 

"You will be okay, don't worry. You said that she needed a friend, and you are trying to be her friend. I think that is fucking awesome."

"Thanks Adore." Adore pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight. She let me go then smiled at me. 

"Let's go." I nodded my head and walked out of my room, followed by Adore and all the anxiety I had.


	10. The Russian Hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What made you want to have dinner with me?" Katya looked up from the menu and finally looked at me.
> 
> "Well, thought that maybe you would want to have a relaxing night rather than going to some bar. And after what you told me today, I thought that you could use a friend."

Trixie's POV

"So, where are you and Kat going?"

"Oh, um just a little restaurant I know."

"Hmm." It was 9:15 and I was sitting on Katya's red sofa being given the fifth degree by Violet. "Well, make sure to keep her out of trouble."

"I will." Violet took the glass of water out of my hand and set it down. She leaned in closer to me and stared me in the eyes. 

"What are your intentions with her?" I backed up a little, shocked by the question. 

"Uh, we are just friends. Well, I'm trying to build a friendship with her."

"You trying to fuck her?"

"Wait?! What?! No! I would never." Violet raised her eyebrow at me. "Wait, I mean um she is beautiful and I'm sure any person would be happy to fuck her but um I am engaged. Oh yeah and straight."

"Hmm, really?" 

"Yeah, you seem surprised."

"Well, you give off big gay energy. Really big lesbian vibes, like 'I wake up and eat pussy before I eat breakfast and then before bed' type of energy."

"Okay, okay I get it. But I am engaged to a man so how does that work?"

"Fine then, big bisexual energy, playing both field energy."

"Ugh, alright I get it. But I am straight, I swear."

"If you say so."

"I am just here to take a FRIEND to dinner, nothing more."

"I would give you the same talk even if I thought you didn't want to bang her." I sighed and covered my face. 

"Hello." I looked up and saw Katya standing at the bottom of the stairs. I walked to her and smiled.

"Hi, um you look nice."

"Thanks, you too."

"Oh no, it is like the dumb first prom date situation." Violet laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye. Katya took my hand and pulled me out of the door. 

"Ugh, come on." Katya let go of my hand as I unlocked my car. I walked to my side of the car and got in. Katya sighed and looked at me once she was all settled in her seat. "I'm sorry about that." 

"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it, I have to get used to her anyway." 

"I know but it is still pretty annoying."

"Thank you for caring, it is really sweet." 

"Uh, yeah sure. So, where we going?"

"There is this little French restaurant down on main street by the old library."

"I don't think I've been there before."

"Not many people have been. Even though it has been around for a while, not many people have heard of it yet alone eaten there. My mother would take my siblings and I there when we came to visit."

"I'm sure it will be nice." After a 15 minute drive, I pulled in front of the restaurant. A young man in a red vest walked to my window, I smiled as I rolled it down. 

"Hello Miss, how are you this evening?"

"I am well thank you, how are you?"

"I am well also. Would you like me to park your car?"

"Oh sure, thank you." I turned to Katya and smiled. "Well, come on." Both Katya and I stepped out of the car. I handed the young man my keys and walked into the restaurant with Katya. There was an older man in a suit standing in the entrance. 

"Good evening ladies, table for two?"

"Oh, I called in and already made reversions."

"Name?"

"Mattel. M-A-T-T-E-L." The man looked down at a book and smiled.

"Ah yes, here you are. Table for two in the rear. Please follow me this way." I nodded and took Katya's hand. We followed the older man to a dim lit area of the restaurant. The walls were red and the tables covered in black velvet cloth, decorated with crystal candlesticks and silver tableware. "Here you are." 

"Thank you." I sat on one side of the table while Katya on the other. The older man sat menus down on the table and smiled. 

"What will you be drinking tonight?" 

"Uh, may I have a glass of red whine and a glass of water." I looked at Katya, she was looking through the menu. "Katya?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, just water please." The man smiled and walked away.

"So, what do you think?"

"It is gorgeous, but why so fancy?"

"It is one of my favourite places."

"I can see why." Katya looked through the menu more as she bit on her nail. 

"So, Katya."

"Yeah?"

"What made you want to have dinner with me?" Katya looked up from the menu and finally looked at me.

"Well, thought that maybe you would want to have a relaxing night rather than going to some bar. And after what you told me today, I thought that you could use a friend."

"That is really sweet of you Katya. The true is, I would have probably sat home alone tonight, even after we had drinks. Stevie works late tonight, but even if he didn't I wouldn't really enjoy his company very much."

"Why?"

"He is annoying, that is all there is to it. I don't like being bothered with him much, but let's not talk about all that. I have talked about me and my failing relationship enough, let's talk about you."

"What about me?"

"Well, who is Katya?"

"Hmm, Katya is a Russian hooker." I looked at Katya with a raised eyebrow. "I'm kidding, um I'm just, me I guess. I was born and raised in Russian until I was 5, my father took up work here and wanted us to move, so we did. My family stayed here until I was 17. They left but I decided to stay. Violet, Adore and I started working for your grandfather while we were still in high school. The three of us moved in together around our junior year. We met Ginger our first day working at the restaurant, she took it upon herself to boss us around. We all finished college and well here we are." As soon as Katya finished speaking, waiter came back with our drinks and sat them down by each of us. 

"What can I get for you two to eat?"

"Oh, may I have the house special? What about you Katya?" 

"Hmm, I would like the house special also." The waiter nodded his head, took the menus and walked away. Katya took a sip of her water and smiled at me. She was staring at me, her eyes on me. She was looking in my eyes but I couldn't help but feel like her eyes were all over my body. My body couldn't help but squirm under her gaze. 

"What is it?" 

"I am boring, I like hearing about you, Trixie." I shook my head and took a small sip of my wine. 

"Fine."


	11. Start of a Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You poor girl." 
> 
> "I know right." 
> 
> "How do you do it?" 
> 
> "Do what?"

Katya's POV  
"Tell me more about you Trixie." Trixie looked through her eyelashes as she sipped her wine. Her eyes burned their way into my soul. 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" 

"Yep." Trixie leaned her elbows on the table as she smiled. "What you wanna know?" I leaned back and smiled. 

"Well, just tell me about you." 

"Hmm, well I'm 24 and." 

"Wait, 24?"

"Uh, huh. Is that hard to believe?" 

"I mean no, well a little since your style is that of a preteen."

"Fuck you."

"Is that a request?" Trixie blushed and looked at me. She shook her head as she took a sip from her glass. She cleared her throat and smiled. 

"I am from Milwaukee, serial killer central." 

"Oh, fancy." Trixie rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"I lived with my parents and siblings. My life was an normal as a country girl's life can be, you know?" 

"Did you have overalls farmgirl?" 

"I, I'm not answering that." 

"Oh, come on did you?" Trixie nodded her head as she bit on her nail. "Hmm, okay. Continue."

"I was really into music, that was my life. That and my grandparents. I was quiet so I didn't have many friends, that is until high school. I grew a lot during the summer before freshman year and the guys that ignored me before wanted my attention. I became one of the popular girls but I still played video games and watched Harry Potter. I was also smart, weird huh? Anyway, high school is when I met Stevie, but I told you all that already. That is all my life is so far, nothing too exciting."

"Well, you still have a whole life ahead of you." 

"Yeah, but even that doesn't seem so exciting." 

"Why not?" Before Trixie could say anything, the waiter was standing beside the table with our food. 

"Here is your food ladies. Two house specials, from the best chief. Enjoy, and please let me know if anything else is needed." Trixie smiled at the waiter.

"We will, thank you so much." 

"So, you gonna answer my question?" 

"Do I have to?"

"I would like you to." Trixie rolled her eyes and room a bite of her food. 

"I just know what is in store for me. A loveless marriage with a man who is only concerned about himself. It wouldn't be so bad if the sex was good." I choked on my water and coughed as I looked at Trixie. 

"The sex sucks?" 

"Yep, 100%."

"You poor girl." 

"I know right." 

"How do you do it?" 

"Do what?" 

"Survive without good sex." Trixie blushed and hid her mouth behind her hand. 

"Katya, I don't think that is a conversion to have over dinner." 

"Then when can we have that conversion?"

"How about never?" 

"That's not very fair though is it?" Trixie continued to eat and sighed. I smiled at her as she tried to ignore me. There was something that made me want to just tease her to no end. Maybe it was the blush that pushed past her makeup or the way her eyes got darker. The light brown becoming a deep brown. 

"How is it not fair?" 

"Because I wanna know. Come on, be a doll and tell me." Trixie bit her lip and coughed. 

"Anyway, how about we um talk about something else?"

"Fine, what are your plans for the restaurant?" Trixie put down her fork and looked at me. 

"I dunno, I wanted your help with that to be honest." 

"My help?" 

"Yeah, you have worked at the restaurant and know how my grandfather runs things. I love him but that man is a loony sometimes. I just don't know if I can do it." I put my hand on Trixie's arm and smiled. 

"Well, not with that outlook you can't. If you spend all of your time doubting yourself, you won't have time to reach your goals or get what you want done. Listen, I'll help you but you are making the big decisions." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." Trixie leaned across the table and pulled me into a hug. 

"Thank you, thank you, oh thank you." My face was buried in Trixie's rack. I tapped Trixie's arm. 

"Trixie, I can't help you if you kill me with these things." She pulled back as she laughed.

"Sorry about that, I forget how big they are sometimes." Trixie sat back down and took another sip of her drink. 

"It's fine. Hey, if I help you there is something I want in return."

"Okay, what's that?"

"I want my question answered."

"But-"

"No buts, I need payment for my service."

"I should have suffocated you while I had the chance."

"Hey, that sounds like a good way to go. I'm into women, remember that Mattel. Anyway, we got a deal?"

"I guess we do." I winked at Trixie as she leaned back. 

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship, don't you think?"

"Oh, hush and eat." I laughed at Trixie as I took a bite of my food. 

The rest of the night was filled with side comments and back handed remarks from both of us. Trixie had a mouth on her and it provided some good laughs. She wasn't happy though, anyone could see that. After Trixie and I were done with dinner, we paid and left. "I had fun."

"I did too." 

"Hey Katya?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the others will like me?"

"Adore already likes you."

"It doesn't seem that hard to be her to like someone."

"You're right, but be yourself and I'm sure you win the others over."

"I hope so."

"I know so."


	12. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are the sweetest, thank you Katya." 
> 
> "Oh, you have yet to find out just how sweet I am."

Trixie's POV  
I walked into the house with my heels in my hand after dropping Katya off. I dragged myself into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was about 2am, and I felt sleepiness starting to pull at my body. I grabbed a bottle of cold water and took a few sips. "Trixie, is that you?" I rolled my eyes as I heard Stevie's voice. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. "Where have you been?"

"Out." I walked past Stevie, up the stairs and to the bedroom. 

"Yeah, I know that. You weren't here when I got off work."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Well, are you aware that our mothers have been calling the house phone all day today?"

"Hmm, is that why the voicemail was full?" I sat at my vanity and started to pull bobby pins out of my hair. "So, what did they want? I know you called them back."

"They were asking about the wedding."

"Oh, the wedding that they are planning? The wedding that I have almost nothing to do with? That wedding?"

"Trixie, they just want the best for you."

"No, they want the best for themselves so they look good for their friends." 

"Beatrice, why are you being so rude?"

"I'm not being rude, I'm just telling you the truth. You don't care about what they do because it barely affects you."

"That isn't true."

"Oh, which part?"

"Both." I laughed as I wiped away my makeup. "Anyway, who were you with?"

"Who said that I went out with someone?" I looked in the mirror and looked at Stevie as he watched me.

"I mean, just look at the way you are dressed."

"What are you trying to say? Think I'm gonna give someone else a baby or something?" I stood up and walked in the closet. I grabbed my towel and something to sleep in. 

"Trixie, what the fuck?"

"Yes? Can I help you?" 

"Who were you with?" I tried to walk past Stevie to the bathroom, but he grabbed my arm before I could. "I asked you a question." I looked down at Stevie's hand and smiled. 

"You better drop that temper before I end up on First 48." Stevie moved his hand and stepped back. "Listen, when you tell me about your late night trips, then I will tell you who I was with." Stevie looked a bit taken back by my words. "Yeah, I know. Watch it Stevie, watch it." I turned on my heels and walked to the bathroom down the hall, wanting to be as far away from Stevie as possible. I ran water in the tub as I put my hair in a bun. I walked downstairs, grabbed a bottle of red whine and a glass, then went back upstairs. I poured myself a glass of whine as I poured bubble soap into the warm water. I undressed and stepped into the bath, letting myself relax. My phone buzzed beside me as I took a sip of my whine. I looked at the bright pink screen and saw that I had text from Katya. I picked up my phone and read the message. 

Katya: Hey, I had a great time tonight

Katya: I can't for you to answer my question though, I'm curious to know how a woman can survive with poor sex

Katya: All of the woman I have come to know have always left me with an air of satisfaction

I rolled my eyes as I read Katya's messages. 

Me: I am in a nice bubble bath right now, stop interrupting it 

Katya: No better time to talk about sex then, huh? Don't you think so?

Me: If I answer your question, will you leave it alone?

Katya: If I don't like the answer then no, but maybe

I bit my lip and though about what to tell Katya. The truth was as good as anything I guess, so the truth it was. 

Me: Well, I do what any woman does.

Katya: And that is?

Me: Need me to spell out for you

Katya: Oh could you be so kind to do that for me?

I groaned and wondered if it was best to just block Katya for the night. I smiled as I typed out a reply. 

Me: Well, it is the same thing to do for your lady friends, just as a one woman show though 

Katya: Oh it is a show? How much is the entry fee?

I choked on my whine as I read Katya's reply. I shook my head as I smiled. 

Me: I am going to ignore your joke, your very untasteful joke

Katya: Who said it was a joke?

Me: I'm gonna say goodnight before anything else is said lol night Katya

Katya sent a goodnight with a kissy face. I set my phone down but picked it up again when it buzzed. 

Katya: You can always hit me up for tips

Me: Tips on what

Katya: On whatever you need of course, goodnight Trixie

I sat staring at my phone, staring at Katya's message. I shook my head and put my phone down. I closed my eyes and sank down in the water as I relaxed. Katya was a little wildcard. Through the whole evening, I had no idea what she would say, even if we were having a clear conversion. Katya went off the rail for more than half the night when we talked about something but it made her interesting. I only could think about that last text though, whatever I need. Did she mean help with the restaurant? Or maybe help with my upcoming 'marriage'. Maybe she was talking about something else though. The sound of my ringtone brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at my phone and saw that Katya was calling me. "Hello?" 

"Hey, I have a quick question."

"Okay." 

"Is the restaurant going to be open tomorrow?" 

"No, but I would like you and Ginger to come in so we can talk about a few things." 

"Sounds like a lot of work but okay. I will text Ginger for you."

"You are the sweetest, thank you Katya." 

"Oh, you have yet to find out just how sweet I am." 

"Katya, what are you implying?" 

"That I am just a really sweet person. What do you think I was trying to imply?" I cleared my throat and took a sip of my whine. 

"Nothing, nothing at all." Katya chuckled and I could hear her smile through the phone. "But hey if that one woman show ever opens, I wanna be the first to know. Goodnight Ms. Mattel." 

"G-goodnight." Katya chuckled one last time and ended the call. I set my phone down and sank back in the water. "What..the hell is happening?"


	13. Can We Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to stop stressing so much." 
> 
> "That is easier said than done."

Katya's POV  
I didn't get enough sleep. I spent my waking hours thinking of my day with Trixie. I would be lying if I said I didn't have fun with Trixie. Shit, even texting her was enjoyable. I enjoyed it so much to the point that I had a fucking dream about her. I shook my head and sat up in bed, putting my head in my hands. I had to spend another day with Trixie today. Even though Ginger would be there, I still had reservations about today. There was something about Trixie that was driving me insane. Maybe it was because I couldn't have her, maybe that is what made her so interesting. I wonder if she was attracted to me just as I was attracted to her. There was only one way to find out. 

I made it to the restaurant about a hour before Ginger. I walked into the open doors of the restaurant. My eyes were drawn to Trixie standing on a ladder. She was wearing a skirt and a sweater with a pair of heels. "I just have a simple question." Trixie jumped a little bit and had to grab onto the ladder with both hands. 

"Shit Katya, don't do that." 

"My bad." 

"Anyway, what's your question?"

"Why are you up there without anyone holding the ladder?" 

"Well, no one was here." I shook my head as I walked to Trixie. I held the ladder steady as I watched her. 

"So whatcha doing?"

"Changing this lightbulb. It went out and it is bothering the shit out of me." Trixie went back to changing the bulb as I held it. I looked up for a split second when I heard Trixie curse, but turned my head when I saw light pink lace. I cleared my throat and started coughing a bit. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." 

"Okay well I'm done." Trixie started to climb down the ladder, her foot slipped a little and I grabbed her. Trixie looked in my eyes as I held her. "Um, Katya?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Your hand?" I looked down and saw that my hand was on Trixie's ass. I quickly pulled it away and moved back. 

"Sorry about that." 

"Oh, it's okay. Um that reminds me I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"About what?" 

"Well, I was wondering if..." Trixie was cut off by the sound of the bell above the door. Trixie and I turned around to see Ginger. 

"What y'all staring at?" 

"Good to see you too Ging." Trixie smiled and cleared her throat. 

"Okay ladies so there are a few things that I would like to go over today. I want to make some changes."

"Such as?" Ginger raised an eyebrow as we both sat down, looking at Trixie. 

"I want to make it a little more fun."

"Fun? Sorry to tell ya, but restaurants aren't meant to be fun."

"Says who?" 

"It's not some place play kid."

"I know that but it still doesn't have to be so um boring." 

"That is kind of rude, considering this is how your grandfather ran things." I looked at Trixie as Ginger spoke, she was holding papers close to her.

"I didn't mean to seem rude. I was just trying..."

"Talk to your grandfather kid, then us." Ginger stood up and looked at me. "You coming?" 

"Uh no, I'm gonna stay." Ginger shrugged and walked out of the door to her car. Trixie looked at me and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about that Trix." 

"It's okay, I don't have the right to change anything."

"You kinda have every right babe. He gave this restaurant over to you, if you feel as it needs a bit more then go for it. Don't let anyone ever stop you from having what you want okay?" 

"What if I don't know what I want?"

"Figure it out, and then fight for it."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Katya." 

"No problem." Trixie rubbed her neck and sat down in the chair across from me. She had a look of pain on her face. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, just in pain. I didn't sleep that well last night, too much on my mind." I stood up and walked behind Trixie. I started to softly rub her necks, getting some of the knots out. "That feels amazing." 

"You need to stop stressing so much." 

"That is easier said than done."

"Yeah, I know." I rubbed circles into Trixie's neck. When I hit a spot with a knot and worked it out, she would moan softly. It was taking all that was in me not to go any further. 

"Katya?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can we talk now?" 

"Oh yeah sure." 

"I think I know what I want."

"And that is?" Trixie moved my hand down to her breast, she made me squeeze a little." "Um, Trixie?" 

"I want you Katya." Trixie turned in the chair and looked in my eyes. 

"Trixie, you are getting married soon." 

"Yeah, who fucking cares?"

"You should." 

"But I don't. Katya, you confuse the hell out of me. I thought I was straight, yeah I had doubts before but nothing like this. Katya, I want you." There was something about Trixie's brown eyes that made me want to just give her whatever she wanted. And that is what I did when I pulled her hair and brought her lips to mine. Trixie stood up and pushed me against a nearby table. I didn't let anyone have control so I picked her up and put her on the table. I grabbed her waist and kissed down her neck. She became a moaning mess against me, with each kiss she made a new sound. It took everything in me to pull away from her soft skin. Her eyes were blown out and dark. "Katya.." 

"Office. Now." Trixie nodded her head as she jumped off of the table and took my hand. I smiled as she pulled me to her grandfather's office. She pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. It was just me and her, and I was gonna make sure she had more than a one woman show.


	14. Can We Hold Hands?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the fuck is she here?"
> 
> "Oh well you always have your mommy's opinion so I thought I'd have a friend's

Trixie's POV

Katya wasted no time at all. As soon as I closed the door, my back was against the wall. Katya's hand went all over my body, but it wasn't rushed. She explored my body but yet she knew what she was doing. Katya was busy kissing my neck. I had a feeling she was the type to leave reminders but I didn't care. Katya unbuttoned my sweater and brought her lips to my chest. She grabbed my hips as she bit me. "Come here." Katya sat on my desk and motioned for me. I bit my lip as I straddled Katya. She grabbed my ass and made me grind as she kissed my neck. "Let's upgrade that one woman show, shall we?" Katya put her hand under my skirt and rubbed me through my lace panties. I couldn't help but moan her name. She was making me feel things I had never felt before and I had a feeling she was just getting started. Katya moved her hands and put me on the desk. She dropped to her knees, pulled my skirt up and underwear to the side. My legs closed as soon as her tongue came in contact with me. Katya pushed my legs open and held them open. I laid back and put my hand in Katya's hair, enjoying very movement. My enjoyment was cut by my phone ringing, it was the ringtone I set for Stevie. I tapped Katya's head and reached for my phone. After taking a deep breathe and clearing my throat, I answered the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Beatrice, are you coming?"

"Coming?" Katya raised an eyebrow and smiled. I was afraid of her smiling but didn't know why until she attached her lips to my thigh. I covered my month to hold in a moan. 

"Yes, did you forget about the cake tasting?" 

"No, I didn't forget about the cake tasting." Katya rolled her eyes as she pushed a finger inside of me. I bit my lip as my body shivered. Katya smiled as she pumped her fingers in and out of me. I grabbed her hand to try and stop her, but she curled her fingers instead. "Listen Stevie, I am in a meeting I will be there today, okay?"

"Uh, okay. It is at one. Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm, I'm fine. I will be there at one. Bye." I hung up the phone and looked down at Katya. "You are an asshole." 

"How?" Katya curled her fingers more as she looked at me. 

"That's how." Katya smiled and slowly pulled her fingers out."I have to get going. Katya stood up and sat on the desk. I stood up and looked around for my shirt. Katya pulls me into her lap and wrapped her arms around me. I fixed my shirt as I sat in Katya's lap. Katya had her hand on my thigh, squeezing softly. "Katya, come on now. Stop it."

"Aw, why?"

"Because you heard that phone call. I have to go cake tasting." Katya was in the middle of um, helping me with my skirt when Stevie called. I knew it was a mistake to answer the phone as soon as Katya bit my bare thigh, and she just would not let up. I wasn't mad at the attention, I actually enjoyed it. A lot. "I really don't want to go."

"Then don't"

"I have to."

"I'll come with you."

"What?"

"I'll come with you so you won't be so bored."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. The side chick helping with the wedding is the best idea ever."

"Uh about that.."

"Don't worry about it. I understand, heat of the moment type of thing."

"Yeah, but I don't think that is what it was Katya."

"Listen Trixie, we can talk about that later. You have to be there at 1pm remember?"

"Ugh, yeah."

"Hey, I'm coming with you so it's okay." 

"Yeah." Katya wrapped her arm around me as we walked outside. I didn't really know what I wanted but I knew it wasn't Stevie. And there was something about Katya. Truth be told, I thought about Katya all night. Maybe that was the reason I threw all caution to the wind. "Katya?"

"Yes?"

"Can we hold hands?"

"Oh sure." Katya took my hand as we walked to my car. 

"Katya, could we talk about what happen in there?"

"You want to now or maybe later?"

"I dunno."

"I think later would be best babe." I started to blush when Katya called me babe but that didn't make any sense. She was literally on her knees a few minutes ago, grabbing me, biting me, and anything else she wanted to do. "You okay Trixie?"

"Y-yeah." Katya kissed my cheek as we got in the car. She was gentle and sweet which was different from what I had seen the first day I met her. 

The drive to the cake tasting shit was a peaceful one. I sang the words to Dolly's Two Doors Down. I stopped in front of the white and green building. I turned off the car and looked at Katya. "Why are you staring at me Katya?"

"You sounded amazing." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. 

"Ugh, come on." Katya and walked into the building. Stevie was sitting at a table, chatting up some younger girl who looked like she worked here. When he saw me, he told her to leave as he fixed his tie. Katya tapped my arm and chuckled. 

"That slug is your soon to be husband?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Have you tried pouring salt on him?" Katya and I burst into laughter as we reached the table. 

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing Stevie." Stevie rolled his eyes and looked over Katya. 

"Who is she?"

"This is Katya, she works at the restaurant and well we are friends." 

"Nice to meet you Stevie boy." 

"Um, yeah. Trixie, may I have a word with you? In private?"

"Oh, sure." Stevie stood up and took my hand, he walked me a little bit away from Katya before he spoke. 

"Why the fuck is she here?"

"Oh well you always have your mommy's opinion so I thought I'd have a friend's opinion."

"This is a couple thing Beatrice." 

"Yeah, so is everything in this relationship but your mom doesn't see it that way so either do I anymore. It will be fun...Stevie boy." I smiled as I patted Stevie on the cheek, making sure the last pat was more of a slap. I walked back to Katya and smiled at her. 

"Good job."

"Thank you."


	15. Cook For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, um what do you have a taste for?"
> 
> "Anything you want."

Katya's POV  
Trixie's slug man was annoyed with me, even though I hadn't done...much. Couldn't say I didn't do anything at all. I was actually in the middle of doing his fiance when he called her, but he didn't know that. Stevie was fucking annoying as shit and I wanted to make sure that he knew it."So, Katya how is life working at the um restaurant?"

"Pretty great, you know it is better than the usual paper pushing that most people are stuck doing."

"Stevie, Katya went to school for art just like you did." 

"Oh, that's cool Stevie. You sell anything?"

"Um, not exactly."

"He stopped painting because no one was really buying his stuff." 

"Awe, that sucks man. I'm sorry to hear that." Stevie smiled at me and I could just feel the anger dripping from him. Trixie was looking through a menu of different cakes when she grabbed my arm. "What's up Trix?" I turned to her and smiled as she lit up with joy. 

"They have so much chocolate."

"Is that the kind of cake you are having at your wedding?"

"I would but Stevie's mommy doesn't like chocolate, so I can't have the cake I want." 

"That's not really fair."

"I know."

"Hey, how about I bake you a cake?" Trixie grabbed my leg and leaned close to me.

"Really Katya?"

"No, she's not baking a cake for our wedding." I turned to face Stevie and frowned. 

"I didn't say for you, didn't mention you at all. I said for Trixie and your name isn't Trixie. If she wants a chocolate cake then I'll bake it." Trixie wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. 

"Oh my gosh, thank you Katya. Can I help you bake it?"

"Sure. You can come over tonight so you can decide what kind of cake you actually want."

"No, she can't. My mother is coming into town in a few hours and she wants to see Trixie."

"Yeah, so she can tell me I'm gaining weight and tell me I'm eating too many sweets and that is why my skin isn't healthy. I think I'll pass." Trixie crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "You can choose whatever cake you want Stevie. It doesn't matter to me. None of this does really." I put my hand on Trixie's lower back and smiled softly at her. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'm going to get some fresh air." Trixie stood up, grabbed her phone and walked outside. Stevie rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. I shook my head as I stood up, grabbing Trixie's keys. 

"Where are you going?"

"That isn't any of your business slug man but if you must know. I'm going to go check on her asshole." As soon as I stepped outside, Trixie was in my arms. 

"I need a hug."

"I can see that."

"Katya.."

"Yeah?"

"Can we leave?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Your house?"

"That sounds great to me, let's go." 

"Can you drive?"

"Sure." Trixie smiled and got in the car. The drive to my house was pretty silent. I could tell that something was wrong with Trixie, but I decided not to ask her just yet. When I pulled into my driveway, Trixie gasped. "What?"

"Is that a dog in the window?"

"Yes, that is Max. He is a big baby." 

"He is really really big." 

"Yeah, I got him two years ago. You aren't scared of dogs are you?"

"I grew up in the middle of no where, the only thing I'm scared of is the dentist." I shook my head as Trixie and I got out of her car. Trixie and I walked up the steps to the door. I unlocked the front door and as soon it was opened, Max ran past me. He jumped on Trixie, licking her face. 

"Max, get down." Trixie laughed as Max licked her. 

"It's okay Katya. You are just the cutest thing aren't you? Yes, you are."

"Come on you two before the neighbors start their talking." I helped Trixie up and walked inside. "Make yourself at home." I walked to the kitchen to feed Max. "Hey Trixie, do you want anything?"

"Uh, do you have tea?" 

"Yeah." I opened the large bag of dog food and poured it into the blue dish. "Max, time to eat boy." I could hear Max's nails scratch the wooden floods as he came running into the kitchen. "You're gonna hurt your ankle again if you keep that up buddy." I leaned down and scratched behind Max's ear as he ate. Trixie stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. "What?"

"You're cute."

"Am I really?"

"Well, I think you are. Katya?"

"Yes?"

"Cook for me."

"Huh?"

"Cook for me. You work at a restaurant, and my grandad says you're the best cook ever. So cook for me mama." 

"I'll think about it." 

"Katyaaa." Trixie dragged out my name as she pulled at my shirt.

"Stop that." 

"Katya, please." 

"What do I get if I cook for you?"

"I will let you finish what you started in the office." Trixie had me pushed against the counter, running her painted nail up and down my bare arm. 

"That does sound promising."

"I know it does, and Katya?"

"Yeah?" Trixie pulled my chin down so that I could look in her eyes, her dark mesmerizing eyes. She stared in my eyes as she smiled. 

"I will make sure there are no clothes in your way this time." I cleared my throat as I nodded at Trixie. I walked to the fridge and looked inside. 

"So, um what do you have a taste for?"

"Anything you want." Trixie grabbed my waist and squeezed before walking away. 

Trixie giggled as she kneeled, rubbing Max's stomach. Tonight was going to be very interesting, I just knew it.


	16. Could There Be An Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My bedroom."
> 
> "For what?"
> 
> "To finish what I keep starting mama."

Trixie's POV

"Trixie, stop it." 

"But I wanna see if it's done."

"That is why I set a timer. It will tell you when it's ready. Now, are you gonna come and sit down or continue to stare at a baking cake?" I rolled my eyes as I walked in the living room. I sat next to Katya on the sofa in the spot I had been in for about a hour. 

"This is taking forever."

"Trixie, it is a cake. It said five hours for the recipe." I decided I wanted Katya to just bake me a cake instead of an actual meal. She sat down three cook books and told me to pick a cake. So after about two hours of page flipping, I decided on a German Chocolate Cake. "Has he called you anymore?"

"I don't know, I turned my phone off." Ever since I left with Katya, Stevie had been blowing up my phone with calls and messages. Not only was Stevie blowing up my phone, but so was my mother and his. It got annoying real fast, for both myself and Katya.

"Trixie?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanted to talk about something earlier, what was it?"

"Oh um, us?"

"Is there an us?"

"Could there be an us? I don't want you to just be some friend with benefits Katya."

"I mean, isn't that all I can be? You aren't exactly on the market."

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just, you make me feel like I have a choice in my life."

"Because you do. Listen, I know you said you have to marry him and that it would be awful for you if you didn't. I am just here for the ride okay? Whatever you want, we can do it."

"Katya, why?"

"Because I like you." Katya had the biggest smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around me. I felt a pain in my chest as Katya held me. This felt so bad but not because I felt bad for cheating on Stevie, because fuck that. I felt bad because Katya was willing to give me what I wanted, even if I wasn't hers. "Hey Trix?"

"Yeah?"

"Quick question."

"Okay."

"You said you didn't like girls, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what made you like me?"

"What makes you think I like you?"

"Fine." Katya pinned me down on the sofa, my hands above my head. "Why did you let me touch you, if you don't like me? Why did you let me do this?" Katya bit my neck and sucked softly.

"You..you better not."

"But I am."

"Katya, didn't you ask a question?"

"Yes, but you refused to answer it. So, I have to try and figure it out for myself."

"You don't have to."

"Well, I'm going to." Katya smiled as she kissed me. She was so gentle, with every part of me. She didn't rush the talking, the kissing, or anything else. Letting Katya touch me didn't feel like a crime of any kind, no matter who I was with. "Trixie?"

"Yeah?"

"Bedroom."

"But the cake?"

"I know what I want to do won't take longer than four hours." Katya looked in my eyes as she ran her thumb over my cheek softly. "You're so beautiful Trixie." I put my hand on Katya's and smiled. 

"You're sweet." 

"You know, I would ask you out if I could."

"I'm sorry." Katya brought my hand to her lips and kissed it. 

"Don't be, I'm just happy that I get the chance to have you here." 

"Katya, you know how to make a girl feel special."

"You deserve to feel that way." Katya smiled as she let me go. She put her hand under my thighs and lifted me up. 

"Woah, where are we going?"

"My bedroom."

"For what?"

"To finish what I keep starting mama."

"Oh really?"

"Hell way. The way I see it I still have to upgrade that one woman show." Katya walked up the stairs as she held me. I buried my face in her chest as I groaned. 

"I fucking knew you wouldn't let that go."

"How could I?" Katya opened her bedroom door and walked inside, still carrying me. "I'm going to get a little more comfortable, I want this off." Katya pulled on my skirt as she bit her lip. Katya smiled and walked to her bathroom. I crawled off the bed, slipped out of my skirt and laid back on Katya's bed. As I laid on Katya's bed, I couldn't help but think. Was it wrong to be happy while doing this? Was it bad that Katya was slowly becoming my happy place? My friends and I would be going out together soon, so maybe I could ask them about it all. I didn't want to hurt Katya, but I also didn't want to let her go.


	17. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awe, I don't get a kiss or anything."
> 
> "Should you get one?"

Katya's POV  
*four weeks later*

Trixie invited me to that house warming party that her friends were throwing for her. She had been stressed as fuck lately but Stevie and his demon mother weren't gonna be home tonight. So hopefully she could feel a little better. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. I picked up my brush and started to run it through my hair when I heard my doorbell. "Ugh, who could that be?" I walked out of my bedroom and downstairs, still in my towel. I opened my front door and smiled when I saw Trixie standing on my welcome mat. "Well hello there."

"Uh hey Katya, did I interpret something?"

"Yeah, me getting ready for your party."

"Well, my friends made me leave so I wouldn't see what they are doing. So, here I am."

"I see, well come in." Trixie smiled and as she walked past me. "You can just do whatever while I finish getting ready."

"Awe, I don't get a kiss or anything."

"Should you get one?"

"I'd like one, please." I shook my head as I kissed Trixie. She pulled me close to her, my body pressing against hers. 

"You're gonna make me want more than just a kiss."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"Nope, no no nopey nope." 

"Katya, come on. You're already naked, no point in getting dressed."

"Trixie, go sit your horny ass down. I don't want to smell like sex when I meet your friends."

"Ugh, you're no fun."

"You didn't say that last night, now did you?"

"Shut up and just go get dressed."

"That is what I've been trying to do." I walked up the stairs to my room with a small smile on my face. I walked in my closet and grabbed my sheer black dress, the dress that barely left anything to the imagination. After putting on the dress, I sat down to do my makeup. A nice bold red lip and a smokey eye with bit of glitter was my go-to. It worked with my pale skin, added a pop of color you could say. I slipped on a pair of red heels after finishing my makeup. I took a deep breathe, turned off my bedroom light and walked back downstairs to Trixie. I cleared my throat as I stood at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Oh fuck me." Trixie groaned as she covered her face. 

"What's wrong?"

"Okay, so let's think about this for a minute. I get here and you're in a towel."

"Yeah."

"Bare skin and legs on display."

"Okay, yes." 

"You wouldn't give me what I wanted."

"O..kayy."

"Then you come downstairs dressed like this."

"Your point?"

"My point is that you are trying to kill me and you are closer to victory than I would like to admit." I stood in between Trixie's legs, putting my fingers in her hair, softly tugging. 

"If you last through the night, I'll make all this worth it." Trixie tried to close her legs but failed. It was a natural reaction to things I said, her body reacted before her mouth could. 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Uh huh." 

"Good." I kissed Trixie softly, letting my deep red mix with her light pink. I stepped back with a smile on my face. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah sure." 

"Good." I took Trixie's hand and walked to the door. 

"Katya?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate you."

"Oh, trust me I know you do." 

The drive to the party, which was at Trixie's house was quiet. Trixie was squirming in her seat as she drove. It was pretty fucking hot to watch. When we finally reached Trixie's house, she took a deep breathe as she stopped the car. "You okay baby?"

"Yes, perfectly fine."

"Okay princess, just making sure." I put my hand on Trixie's thigh as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She softly moaned at my touch, at the touch of my hand and lips. "Well, let's go."

"Sounds good." Trixie and I walked to her front door, not really knowing what to expect. As soon as Trixie opened the door, the sound of women screaming filled my ears. "Well then, this is wow." Trixie smiled as she took my hand and pulled me from person to person, introducing me to each one. I knew this night wasn't going to be boring in the slightest.

Trixie had a lot of friends and they all seemed to care about her happiness. I sat next to Trixie on the sofa as she talked to a woman named Shea. "Trixie, when are you going to drop his ass?"

"Shea, it's kind of too late for that."

"Oh mama, it is never too late." A woman in a tight red latex dress, named Monet spoke with a heavy attitude. 

"I am with them Trixie."

"Well, thanks Bob. I was hoping you'd be the voice of reason."

"Oh please, that is like asking a cheater to be loyal."

"Kim, be nice. I just I want it to work out."

"No, you need it to so your mama will get off your back." 

"Monet is right Trixie, you just want your mom to leave you alone finally." 

"Thank you Shea but I know better than that. No matter what I do, my mom will never get off my back." Trixie sighed as she stood up, walking to the kitchen. I sat down my drink and followed behind her. I walked into the kitchen to find Trixie, head down leaning against the counter.

"Trix, what's wrong?" 

"I want to be happy Katya."

"Then be happy."

"Katya, there is no way for that to happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Stevie doesn't make me happy, no matter how hard I try for him to. No matter how low I set the bar." I pulled Trixie into my arms. 

"Hey, I'm here okay? I'll try my best to make you happy even if he doesn't.'

"Katya, I'm not asking you to do that."

"And I'm not asking you to let me. I want you to be happy because you deserve it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now let's go back out there and have fun."

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"Of course." I put my hand on Trixie's cheek, softly pulling her into a kiss. After a few seconds, I pulled away. Trixie smiled as she looked at me. 

"Thank you." Trixie's smile always pulled me into her. It was like a trap I couldn't escape, a trap I didn't want to escape. I decided that then and there that I would kiss Trixie a million times just to see that smile on her face after.


	18. Waves Can Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW..all I can say💕

Trixie's POV

*slight NSFW*

The party went for about four hours. I spent my time around Katya. I was trying so hard to not show any signs of me wanting her. But she was making it hard. When she wasn't touching me on the sly, she was staring at me. Staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes. It was getting to be too much for me. "Trixie, earth to Trixie?" I looked up from my glass of wine when I heard Shea call me. 

"Yeah?"

"We've been trying to talk to you. What is up with you?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Uh huh."

"Anyway, what were you guys talking about?"

"Well, we were asking how the restaurant is going?" 

"Oh, um I have a few ideas that I want to try but I'm kinda nervous to." Kim put her hand on my arm as she sighed. 

"You are full of good ideas babe, just stop doubting yourself."

"I've been trying but it is hard."

"Well, how does Katya feel?" Hmm, I could think of a million ways to describe how Katya was feeling and none of them pertained to the restaurant. 

"I told her that she should just go for it. No need in just waiting, you should go after what you want." Katya smirked at me and bit her lip. I cleared my throat and tried to clear my head. 

"Well, sometimes what you want doesn't work. You shouldn't jump head first into the ocean without knowing how the waves are flowing." Katya leaned forwards and smiled. 

"Perhaps, but sometimes the rough water just feels too good. Going head first is quite the experience. You learn better by feeling the waves than just looking at them. Hands on is way better than just the visual. Don't you think Trixie?" I looked at Katya, feeling the urge to kiss her. I knew just what she was trying to do. 

"The waves could kill you."

"Well, death is apart of life. And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And plus it adds excitement in your life." Katya's eyes were turning a dark shade of blue and her pupils were a bit blown out. 

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yes, I believe it is." Katya raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me. 

"Well, it's settled then Trixie. You should try out your ideas. There is nothing to stop you." Kim smiled as she rubbed my back. 

"I guess guys are right." I cleared my throat and stood up. "I have to use the restroom so I'll be back." I smiled awkwardly as I rushed up the stairs. "Fuck fuck fuck I hate her." I rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I tapped my foot as I leaned against the sink. My face was flushed and my body was hot. Katya was trying to kill me, I swear it. I sat on the side of the tub, trying to relax and calm down. 

"Trixie?" There was a knock at the door that stopped my slight panic. 

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"I know who it is Katya. What do you want?"

"Honest answer, you. But because I can't say that, so I'm just checking on you."

"Bullshit."

"I know." I sighed and leaned over, unlocking the door. Katya chuckled as she looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

"Maybe." Katya sat beside me and I could feel her eyes on me. "Do you need anything?"

"Not need."

"Then what?"

"I want something."

"And that is?"

"I'm sure you could figure that out."

"Oh, but I don't want to." Katya put her hand on my cheek and softly ran her thumb across my skin. Her touch made my body run with heat, made my blood boil, and my heart beat faster than it had ever done before. Katya put her lips close to my ear and I could feel nothing but the heat coming from her lips. Katya's hand slowly trailed up the slit in my dress. She grabbed my upper thigh, sinking her nails in my skin gently. "How about we go to your bedroom?"

"What about the girls?"

"I'll tell them you aren't feeling too good and that you asked for me to stay."

"Katya..I don't know." Katya pulled me by my hair, my lips connecting with hers. Katya softly ran her tongue over the bottom of my lip. I opened my mouth to let her gain entrance. Katya pulled my hair, her fingers pulling at the tangles. I moaned under Katya's rough touch. Katya slowly pulled away from me, a cocky smile on her face. 

"Do you know now?" I nodded my head as Katya ran her finger over my lip. "Good, I'm going to tell the girls that you went to bed. You go to your room and get undressed for me. Can you do that for me babe?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Katya stood up and walked out of the bathroom. I took a deep breathe and did my best to stand. My knees were a bit weak but I wanted Katya so I pushed myself to my room. I untied my dress as I walked, taking slow and unsteady steps. I felt drunk, drunk off of Katya. Her eyes, her hands, her taste. I started to take off my heels as I heard Katya on the steps. Katya opened the bedroom door and smiled at me. "You look beautiful with that dress on, don't get me wrong but I think you look better with it off. So hurry it up." Katya slowly pushed me on the bed, getting on top of me. "I just want to say you did amazing earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you hanged on longer than I thought you would."

"I would have been okay if you didn't tease me."

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun." Katya ran her hand down my body and in between my legs, resting on my panties. I couldn't help but moan as Katya started to move her hand in slow circles. I grabbed the sheets as Katya picked up the pace. "Come on, don't hold back. Give it to me." Katya moved my underwear to the side and pushed two fingers inside me. My back lifted a little bit off of me as I held onto Katya. "I see that I reached my goal."

"A..and what was that?" I pushed through my pleasure to speak. 

"You to be soaked. Now, cum for me." Katya pumped her fingers in and out of me, only getting faster with each thrust. There was so much pleasure flowing through my body. Pleasure filled every vein in my body, heating my blood, filling my body with fire. I felt my release rush through me, followed by Katya's kisses. Katya kept her fingers inside of me until I was fully done. When my breathing finally evened out, Katya pulled her fingers out and kissed me gently. "So are these waves gonna kill you?" I put my arm over my face as I bit my lip.

"They just might."


	19. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can text him. I'm sure he'd understand." 
> 
> "Are you guys sure?"

Katya's POV

The sound of a blaring alarm woke me from my sleep. I shook Trixie so she could turn it off. I gave up after she rolled over and put the blanket over her head. I shook my head and leaned over her, grabbing the her phone and turning off the alarm. I pushed Trixie one last time before laying back down. Trixie had gotten to my place around 12am, as always. As soon as she got here, we were all over each other. Stevie kept calling her which got on my fucking nerves. I told her to put it on silent so I could focus. I remember her calling me after having to put up with her soon to be mother in law. She found a little bit of time to be alone. "Katya, I'm gonna kill her." I was busy cooking while Trixie's voice came through my speaker. 

"Why baby doll?"

"She complains about every fucking thing. You wear too much makeup, you don't eat enough, you don't have baby carrying hips. Are you feeding my son? When are you gonna give me a grandson? Blah, blah, blah. She is driving me insane." 

"That is why I am never getting married." 

"Yeah well, not getting married would be worse for me."

"Would it?

"Yeah, it would."

"Marry me then."

"Katya, not the time for jokes. I'm honestly thinking about committing murder."

"Oohh, jail pussy."

"I don't know why I even try with you."

"I don't either. But hey, why don't you come over tonight?"

"I don't know Katya. His mom is like some hawk super spy on cocaine."

"I want you to come over."

"Maybe some tomorrow?"

"Trixie, babe."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you miss me?" 

"Don't start that." 

"You miss me, don't you doll?"

"Yes Katya, I miss you." 

"So slide through. Trixie, I want to be inside you."

"Fine, fine, fine just shut up." 

"Okay, see you soon."

I enjoyed what Trixie and I had going on. It was nice, even if she wasn't mine I treated her like she was. It kind of bothered me that I couldn't treat her like mine when we were out though. We were strictly friends around everyone else. Although I had a feeling that Ginger and Violet were catching onto us. I sat up in bed and looked over at a sleeping Trixie. I kissed her head softly and stood up, stretching. I wrapped my rode around me and walked downstairs. "I need some coffee. Coffee sounds good." As I put on the coffee pot, there was a knock at my door. I looked at the clock on the stove and saw that it was 6 am. "Who could that be?" I opened the door and shook my head when I saw Violet and Adore standing on my doorstep. "Well, good morning."

"Hey Kat. You ready?"

"Ready?" Violet and Adore walked past me inside. 

"Don't tell me you forgot." I closed the front door and chuckled nervously. 

"She forgot."

"What did I forget?"

"We are supposed to go to that new farmers market down the street."

"Fuck, I did forget. Listen, I'll go get dressed then we can leave."

"Well hurry up."

"I will, I need to go check on my coffee first." I walked back in the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Damn. What am I gonna do about Trixie? I could wake her up and tell her I'm going. But I don't wanna wake her. I knew she'd still be tired from the six rounds last night. I could text her. I walked back out into the living room after making myself a cup of coffee. Violet and Adore were sitting down, talking about whatever. "I'm gonna go get dressed then I'll be back."

"Okay, take your time Kat."

"Uh no hurry up."

"Whatever." I turned to see Trixie walking out of my room. 

"Katya, what are you doing up so early?" Shit. 

"Oh um, Adore and Violet are here." The sleep that was still in Trixie's eyes disappeared when she saw the two girls. She closed her rode and smiled. 

"Oh hi." 

"Hey Trixie, what are you doing here?"

"Um..I..Uh."

"She came over last night to get away from stress."

"Stress?"

"Yeah, her soon to be mother in law is staying with her and Stevie. She is driving Trixie crazy."

"Hmm." Violet raised an eyebrow at Trixie and I, mainly me.

"I'm sorry to here that Trixie. Oh Violet and I came by to pick up Katya. We are going to a new farmers market, you should come with us!"

"Um actually I should be getting home. I'm sure Stevie is worried sick about me." I put my hand on Trixie's arm as I smiled softly. 

"You can text him. I'm sure he'd understand." 

"Are you guys sure?"

"I would like for you to come." Trixie looked in my eyes and smiled.

"Okay. I'll do get dressed."

"Okay." Trixie walked up the stairs back to my room. I turned around and cleared my throat. "Um, give us about 30 minutes."

"Not gonna answer my questions?"

"You have questions?"

"Of course I do." Violet stood in front of me, her eyes locked with mine. 

"Let's get through the day first, okay?"

"Alright, I'm holding you to that Katya."

"Thanks." I walked up the stairs and screamed thank you in my head at the fact that Violet let me off the hook. Today was gonna be interesting, to say the least.


	20. Don't Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello?"
> 
> "Shea..can I talk to you?"
> 
> "Sure babe."

Trixie's POV

"You didn't have to invite me Katya."

"Well, I didn't. Adore did."

"You know what I mean." I slipped my shorts on and sat on Katya's bed. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, well I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just.. I guess it came out of no where."

"Babe, you don't have to go."

"Yeah, but you want me to. Right?"

"Well yeah of course, but I don't want you to feel weird or anything." 

"I'll be ok." Katya sat beside me and grabbed my hand. 

"I'll be with you so of course."

Once the girls and I got to the farmer's market, Violet and Adore went off on their own. Katya and I walked around, looking at different booths. Katya pulled me to a booth that looked as if it was owned by a witch. I'm pretty sure it was. Katya picked up a black and blue necklace with a smile. "Trixie, isn't this cute?"

"For you, yes it is." Katya looked at more things while I walked around, not really interested. She decided on a few different pieces of jewelry for herself and a bracelet for me. Katya and I walked around more, just enjoying each other's company. "Thanks for the bracelet Katya. I really like it."

"Well, it was the only thing that fit your personality."

"Whatever." I smiled as I played with the tiny sliver bracelet. 

"Hey Trixie, can we talk about something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Well, us I guess."

"Okay?"

"Are you happy with Stevie?"

"You know I'm not."

"Then why not dump him and make us official?"

"Wait, what?" Katya looked at me, her eyes piercing into mine. "Katya, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because Kat, I have to marry him."

"You don't have to, you're choosing to. Why not just leave him?"

"Where would I go?"

"You could move in with me." I stopped walking, trying to figure out what to say. 

"Katya.."

"Trixie, you can stay with me." Katya took my hands in hers and looked down at them. "I want you to be happy Trixie, don't I make you happy?"

"Well..yeah, but.."

"But what?"

"Katya, can we talk about this some other time? We should go find the girls."

"But.."

"Katya, just drop it okay?"

"O..kay." 

"Katya, Trixie!" Katya and I turned around to see Violet and Adore walking towards us. 

"Where did you guys go?" I smiled weakly at Adore. 

"Adore saw a food truck that she wanted to try, and that one turned into ten."

"Oh shut up."

"At least you had fun."

"What have you two been doing?"

"Just walking around from booth to booth."

"Find anything nice?"

"Katya got me this bracelet."

"That's cute. Good job picking it Katya." 

"Yeah, sure." Violet looked at Katya, trying to read her. 

"Can we go, I'm hungry."

"How the fuck are you hungry Adore?"

"Shut up Violet."

"Whatever, let's just go." 

"Come on Katya." I grabbed Katya's hand and tried to pull her along. Katya refused to move. "Katya?" 

"Let me go."

"What?" Katya snatched her hand away from me and walked past me to catch up with Violet and Adore. 

Katya basically avoided me the rest of the day. When we all went to get lunch, she sat on the other side of the table with Violet. Katya barley talked to me the rest of the time we were together. "Today was so fun." Adore smiled as we all sat on Katya's sofa. 

"Adore, why do you talk like you are still some kid?"

"Shut up Violet, you're always picking on me."

"It's what I do best." 

"So, are you saying you didn't have fun today Vi?"

"Eh, it was ok. What about Trixie, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm so used to sitting at home now and just doing nothing."

"That must suck."

"It most certainly does." 

"Well, at least you have Katya. She is a great friend to have if you don't wanna be bored all the time."

"Yeah.." I took a sip of my wine as I looked down. 

"I should get going. Bianca hates when I come in too late."

"Awe your mommy wants you home?"

"She's my girlfriend, not my mom."

"You could have fooled me." Adore groaned and threw a pillow at Violet, hitting her square in the face. Katya stood up, taking the empty glasses and bowls that held popcorn and chips. 

"I'll help you Katya."

"Ok." I grabbed one of the bowls and two of the glasses. I walked behind Katya into the kitchen. 

"I had fun today."

"Cool."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Adore did." 

"I guess.." Katya started to wash dishes, not talking or looking at me. "Um, do you want me to stay the night?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because I could go home, get some stuff, and come back?"

"No, I'm good. You can go home to Stevie."

"Katya.."

"I said no."

"Okay..."

"Katya, we're leaving."

"Okay girls, I'll see you later." Katya looked at me, no emotion showing on her face. "You should go ahead and go too. I got this."

"Um are you sure?" 

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Well, bye I guess." I sighed and walked out of the kitchen. After grabbing my bag, I walked out to my car with Violet and Adore. "I'll see you guys later."

"Sure thing Trixie." Adore and Violet waved at me and got into Violet's car. I got in my car and started it up. I drove in silence, not wanting to hear anything but the sound of my inner thoughts. 

"Shit." I pulled into the side of the road, my eyesight blurry from my tears. I grabbed my phone and dialed Shea's number. 

"Hello?"

"Shea..can I talk to you?"

"Sure babe."


	21. Just Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What can I do?"
> 
> "You can cut the vegetables."

Katya's POV  
*two weeks later*

Trixie had been blowing up my phone for the past two weeks. I was going a good job at ignoring her, but I broke down when I listened to a voicemail she left me. I told her that she could come over tonight for dinner. I was slowly moving on from Trixie, I felt my heart leaving her hands. I didn't want to waste my time and that is what it was starting to feel like. I had slowly started to open my eyes to what I was for Trixie. I was just some side piece who made her feel good when she needed it. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't okay with that at first, but then my heart got involved. Everything changed after that really. I looked up from my laptop when I heard a knock at the door. After setting down the knife I was using, I walked into the living room. What was I getting myself into? I opened the door after taking a deep breathe. "Hi."

"Hello Trixie. Come in."

"Thanks." I walked back in the kitchen as Trixie took off her coat. "I brought wine."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"I was just starting dinner, so you can watch tv until it's done or whatever."

"Can I help?"

"Sure." Trixie tied her hair back and washed her hands.

"What can I do?"

"You can cut the vegetables."

"Okay." I didn't know what to say to Trixie. I didn't have anything to say really. "Katya?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"I've missed you."

"Hmm."

"How have you been?"

"I've been okay."

"That's good."

"Yeah." I had a nagging voice at the back of my head and I knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. It was starting to weigh me down and I hated it. I hated it so much. Why wasn't I enough for her? Was I not enough? What did Stevie have that I didn't? Other than a dick..I swallowed hard and decided to rip the bandage off. "So, are you going to leave him?" 

"Katya, do we really have to talk about this?"

"You are avoiding it."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I'm tired of you sneaking out of my bed when you think I'm sleeping. You say you hate him yet he is closer than I've been. I have given you everything I can. And I want to do more but you won't let me. Your secret is getting so heavy to carry Trixie. You told me you were ready so I waited but nothing is changing! You spend most of your nights here." I leaned against the counter as I took a deep breathe. "Maybe I'm just crazy. Crazy for thinking you would leave your safety."

"What..are you talking about?"

"You don't want people to know you are bisexual Trixie. You said that no one knew and that it wasn't a problem but it is."

"Katya.."

"I'm not stupid alright. But I don't want to be some little side piece anymore. You're here but you're so fucking distant. Why?! Huh? Why?!"

"Because I can't.." Trixie put the knife down on the counter. She was looking down as she tapped her foot on the floor. 

"You can't what?"

"I just can't."

"Can't what?" Trixie was silent. I could feel my anger boiling over. "Trixie, answer me."

"I can't fall in love with you. I can't love you Katya." 

"Then why start all of this huh? Why put my heart on the fucking line just for you to say you can't do this? Did you not think about me?"

"I did! You told me it was fine and that you were okay with it."

"Well I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I couldn't just fuck you and keep my heart out of it. I'm sorry that I couldn't hold you at night and keep my heart out of your reach. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you!"

"You..what?"

"You heard me Trixie." I shook my head and sighed. "Listen, maybe you should just go." 

"Katya.."

"Just fucking go alright? You told me that you can't love me so all of this is pointless. You're wasting our time, wasting my time." I walked past Trixie to the doorway. I stopped before walking fully out of the kitchen. "Goodnight Beatrice."

"Katya, wait.."

"Goodnight Beatrice." Trixie grabbed my arm and looked at me. Tears were falling from her eyes, but my broken heart didn't care. I pulled away from Trixie, not wanting to feel her touch. "Bye." I walked up the stairs and straight to my room. My knees went weak as soon as I closed my bedroom door. I had been preparing myself for this, but it still hurt like hell. There was no going back, no reversing the hurt that I was feeling.


	22. Grand Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You disappeared on us bitch."
> 
> "Sorry, I've been busy."

Trixie's POV  
*four months later*

I tried not to think about Katya. There was no need to. I had been focused on my wedding, which was tomorrow, and the grand re-opening of the restaurant, which was tonight. I made sure to invite Katya, through text of course. She didn't reply though, just read it. I didn't know what I expected from her, but it wasn't this. "Stevie, are you ready?" I walked into Stevie's office as I put in one of my earrings. 

"Oh, um I forgot to tell you but I'm not going."

"What?"

"I have stuff to do at the office."

"Really Stevie?"

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you and your sorry." I rolled my eyes and walked back in the bedroom. 

"Beatrice, don't be like that."

"Stevie, I don't ask any thing of you. But somehow the one time I do ask, you don't even pull through." Stevie was quiet as he looked at me. I shook my head and sat on the bed, putting on my heels. Stevie sighed and picked up a tiny white pill bottle. 

"What are these?"

"You can read."

"Y..you're taking birth control?"

"That's what the bottle says and they are mine so I must be."

"Why? You know I want a son."

"That's why Stevie. You want a son. After you pulled the condom off that one time and came inside of me, I don't want to take any chances. You are so careless when it comes to what I want so yeah. Better safe than sorry." I stood up and walked in the bathroom to fix up my makeup. I could hear Stevie following behind me. 

"Who have you been hanging out with?"

"What?"

"You are a complete bitch now. Is it that blonde bitch from the cake tasting? My mom said she didn't the way she looks, said she looks like one of those dykes."

"And if she is one? What you gonna do?" 

"I don't want you hanging out with her. She could try and turn you into one of her."

"Are you being serious right now? Listen, that bitch as you call her, is named Katya. And if I hear you ever address her as anything but her name.." I stepped in Stevie's face and locked eyes with him. "I'm gonna kick you in the balls so hard that they get stuck inside of your throat. You and your witch of a mother don't talk about her at all, she has nothing to do with anything." I turned away from Stevie and went back to fixing my eye shadow. 

"Well..I still don't want you hanging with her."

"Listen, I didn't have a real dad when I was younger and I sure as hell don't have one now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can and will hang out with whoever the fuck I want to hang out with." I finished with my makeup and pushed past Stevie into the bedroom. I grabbed my purse and fixed my dress. "I'll be home later."

"Beatrice.."

"Oh yeah, I'm not gonna be too many more of your bitches Stevie. You got a free pass tonight, it won't happen again. And tell the chick that you're doing that the office, that I said hello and that we should do lunch sometime." I smiled at Stevie and walked out of the room, down the stairs. 

I arrived a little early to the restaurant, to make sure that everything was set up. As I finished with my checklist, Adore and Violet walked in. "Trixie, this place looks amazing."

"Thanks Adore." 

"Oh, I'll be back. Bianca needs the directions so she can get here."

"Go ahead." Adore smiled and walked out of the restaurant to talk to Bianca. Violet smiled as she looked around. 

"You did a really good job with everything."

"I sure did try. Hey um, do you know if Katya is coming?"

"Well, when I talked to her last week she said she was, but she's been busy lately so I don't know."

"Ah, okay. Thanks Violet." 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." After about a hour went by, the restaurant was starting to fill up. The new cooks I hired were busy with orders while everyone else enjoyed themselves. Everyone expect me. I couldn't help but stare at the door, waiting for Katya to walk in. 

"Hey Trixie."

"Oh hey Shea. I'm glad you could make it." 

"I wouldn't miss all this. I wanted to see if you could really pull it off."

"Asshole."

"You know it. So, is she here?"

"Who?"

"The blonde you were fucking?"

"Shhh! You're the only person that knows about that Shea. But she isn't here yet, I don't know where she is. I made sure to invite her though."

"I'm sure she'll come."

"I want to see her..I miss her Shea."

"Why not tell her that?"

"She declines my calls, ignores my texts. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"I'm sorry babe." I felt someone tap on my shoulder as I talked to Shea. I turned to see Violet standing behind me. 

"Oh hey Violet. Is something wrong?"

"Katya is here." Violet pointed in the direction of the entrance.

"Oh, um thanks Violet." I looked past all the people and saw Katya. I also saw that Katya wasn't alone. She was with a dark haired girl. I felt my body go numb as I looked at Katya with her arm another woman. Katya and the dark haired woman started to make their way over to us. I wanted to run away but there was no where to go. 

"Hey Katya."

"Hey Vi."

"You disappeared on us bitch."

"Sorry, I've been busy." 

"Hey Katya, long time no see."

"Hey Shea, how's your fashion line?"

"It's going great." 

"Oh this is Tatiana, she's a model. Who knows she could model for some of your clothes."

"I might have to take you up on that offer." A model..wow. I noticed that Tatiana was different than me. She was slim and tall. Dark hair with tan skin. The exact opposite of me. Katya looked at me, her smiled fading. 

"Hello Beatrice."

"Hi." I turned to Shea and put on a fake smile. "I'm going to go make sure everyone is enjoying themselves."

"Okay babe. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thanks." I walked away from the girls, away from Katya and that perfect girl. I made my way around the restaurant, making sure that everyone was happy. After I was done, I went into my granddad's office. I was sad that he couldn't make it but he wasn't feeling the greatest. I laid my head on the desk and took a deep breathe. There was no way I could go back out there, I just couldn't.


	23. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure Katya?"
> 
> "Yeah, I am."

Katya's POV

I couldn't believe I was here. There were so many reasons for me not to come but yet here I was. I had wandered away from my friends and walked around the restaurant. Trixie really did change things and those changes weren't bad. "You finally made your way outside huh?" 

"Hey Ging." 

"What you doing out here?" I held up a lit cigarette. "Of course." Ginger sat on the steps next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I am." 

"Let me change the question, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ging."

"Something you can't tell me?"

"I guess." Ginger hummed in response. 

"Well, I don't know what's wrong but I'm going to just say go for it."

"But you don't know what's wrong?"

"True, but you look like a lost puppy. So my advice this time, is just go for it."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Hit the nail on the head each time?"

"Because I know you. I also know that you wouldn't be looking this sad if it wasn't important to you." I shook my head as I blew smoke. 

"Even if it's important, it can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Things in the way."

"Then move those things. Nothing is impossible if you really want to make it happen kid."

"I...thanks Ging."

"No problem. Now I'm going to go back inside, come find me if you need me."

"Will do." I took a few more drags of my cigarette before putting it out. After taking a deep breathe, I walked back inside. I walked past everyone to the back. I slowly turned the knob of the brown office door and walked inside, closing it softly. "Shouldn't you be out there?" Trixie lifted her head, looking at me. 

"What are you doing here?"

"You invited me."

"Didn't think you would come." I walked to the center of the office and sat on the desk. I picked up a pen and twirled it around. "Katya, what do you want? Did you come in here just to torture me?"

"And how am I doing that?" Trixie rolled her eyes and leaned back in the office chair. I positioned myself in the middle of the desk and put both of my legs up, one foot on each arm of the chair. "Missed me?" Trixie turned her head but I could see that same slight blush that I always caused and loved 

"No."

"Well, I miss you."

"Thought you were pissed at me. Kicked me out of your house last time I saw you, you ignore my calls and my messages."

"Doesn't mean I don't miss you." I took one of Trixie's curls in between my fingers. "I miss seeing these curls covering my bed when you'd sleep over." I ran my thumb over Trixie's bottom lip. "I miss feeling these beautiful lips against mine." Trixie grabbed my hand and moved it away from her face. 

"Katya, I don't want to hurt you okay?"

"What if I say I'm okay with the hurt?" Trixie's brown eyes met with mine and I felt myself being pulled in all over again. "I'm okay with it."

"I'm not." I put my hand on Trixie's cheek, softly running my thumb over it. Trixie put her hand on mine, letting herself relax into my touch. "Katya, I can't hurt you okay? You said that you love me, love me enough to not settle for this."

"Trixie, I'm not settling."

"What about that girl you came here with?"

"She's just my friend Trixie, she wanted to tag along." Trixie sighed as she kissed the palm of my hand. "Come home with me."

"What?"

"Come home with me. Spend one more night with me before you are taken away from me forever. I don't fuck married women."

"Oh so engaged women are free game?"

"Why of course. Now are you going to come home with me?"

"Katya, I feel bad okay?"

"For what?"

"Katya, what you said was true. I don't want anyone to know I'm bisexual, I feel like I can't. I always told myself that I had to marry a man and well I am close to that. But you came along and changed my point of view. I said I couldn't love you but I know I could if I let myself. I just can't let myself and well you don't deserve that."

"Trixie, I understand okay? We don't have to do anything but I just want you with me for one more night."

"Are you sure Katya?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay. I guess we just have to wait until everyone leaves so we can go."

"Or we could sneak out the back?"

"That works too." I grabbed Trixie's hand and kissed it softly. 

"It's going to take everything out of me to let you leave in the morning."

"I know."

"It's worth it though."


	24. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Katya, don't do that."
> 
> "Do what?"

Trixie's POV  
*Wedding day 6:45am*

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go." Katya and I were laying in bed fully naked. So much for doing nothing. 

"This is crazy."

"What is?"

"You're getting married."

"I know, it's I don't know.."

"Gross." Katya laced her fingers with mine as the sunlight broke through the window. 

"Very much so."

"Are we still going to friends?"

"Of course, if we can handle that. Are you coming to wedding?"

"Sure as hell am. I want to see you in that dress and plus it's a big day."

"Katya, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like you're happy for me and shit. You were literally inside of me not even three hours ago."

"Wedding present."

"Whatever."

"I mean what else can I say Trixie. You know I don't what you to get married but there's nothing I can do."

"I guess." My phone began to buzz on the nightstand, stopping the conversation. "Can you hand me that?"

"Sure." Katya gave me my phone and stood up, grabbing her robe. 

"You want breakfast?"

"Just a cup of tea would be good." 

"Okay baby." Katya kissed the top of my head and left the room. I opened my phone and saw 30 missed calls and over 40 text messages. It was all a mixture from my mom, Stevie, and Stevie's mother. My mom's flight had landed at 4am and she was at my house waiting for me. I had already decided I was going to go straight to the church instead of stopping at home. The wedding was at 4pm so I had to be at the church by 11am at the latest. Great. I got out Katya's bed and grabbed one of her huge band shirts. After slipping on the shirt, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Katya was putting on a pot of coffee and looking at her phone. I jumped on the counter and started to play with my hair. "What's wrong angel?"

"My mom is at my house."

"You okay?"

"I really, really don't want this." Katya stood in between my legs and hugged me.

"I know babe." Before I could stop myself, I started to cry. The tears burned my eyes. I cried for so many reasons. The fact that I was marrying someone I didn't love, the fact that I was letting myself down but mostly because I was hurting Katya. Even if she didn't say it, I knew she was hurting. "Hey, you should let me give you away at your wedding."

"That would be awful, no." Katya wiped away one of my tears and smiled.

"Awe, why not?"

"Because you are Katya and I know you would most likely crack bad jokes."

"That is what I'm all about."

"I know."

"Want to go back to bed?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, I'll come back for the tea and coffee." Katya helped me off of the counter and walked us up the stairs. 

*Wedding day 12pm*

I arrived late at the church late, but I didn't care. Katya and I stayed in her bed just talking and enjoying each other. It was hard to leave her bed. I was sitting in the chair getting my hair done when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." 

"Beatrice."

"Hi mom." My mother walked in the room wearing a pink dress. 

"Where were you?"

"Mom, not now."

"Yes, now." I turned around to the woman who was doing my hair. 

"Could you come back in a few minutes please?"

"Sure." The woman left and closed the door behind her. 

"What mom?"

"Beatrice, where were you? I won't ask again."

"Good that means I won't have to answer."

"What is wrong with you? Stevie had said that you changed."

"Oh yeah, because you always listen to Stevie. Mom, tell me have you asked me how I felt about all this bullshit?"

"Watch your mouth."

"No. I'm a grown woman. I can say what I want."

"I will not stand here and listen to this."

"Then sit down or get out. You never want to listen to me mom, but hey that's fine. I'm doing what you want and you better listen when I say this is the last time. You can leave now." My mother stormed out of the room and almost knocked Shea down. 

"Woah there. What's wrong with her?"

"I told her this was the last thing I was doing for her."

"Oh. How do you feel?"

"Awful. I don't want to do this Shea."

"No one is making you babe. You can make your own choices. You're a big girl."

"I know but.."

"There isn't a but, Trixie this is your life. You live it how you want and with who you want. Yeah people can tell you how to live and what to do, but just because they talk doesn't mean you have to listen."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am." Shea pulled me into a hug as she sighed. "You can be happy Trixie but you have to decide that you want to make it happen."

After Shea finished talking to me, I finished getting ready. I took a few deep breathes as I looked at myself in the mirror. I heard a knock at the door followed by Katya's soft voice. "Come in." Katya opened the door and closed it behind her softly. "Hi."

"Hey. Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. I wish it was for someone else."

"My offer still stands."

"I know it does."

"Well, this is your big moment."

"Yeah."

"Need anything?"

"One last kiss?"

"Of course." Katya put one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek. Katya's lips were my favorite thing and I doubt that would change. I let myself melt into Katya's touch for one last time. "I could kiss you a million times. If only I had that kind of time with you. Well, I should get going. I'll see you when you come down alright?"

"Okay."

"Trixie.."

"Yeah?" Katya looked at me as she opened the door. 

"I love you." Katya smiled and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

It was time. I didn't want it to be, but it was. I listened to the stupid wedding song as my grandfather walked me down the alias. "So, you're actually doing this?"

"Yep. Hey, I'm glad you were feeling well enough to do this.

"Oh please, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. My little girl is getting married."

"Yep."

"You don't seem excited."

"I guess I'm just nervous."

"Well every princess has a frog. Usually they turn into a prince but meh."

"Grandpa, thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here as much as you have."

"It has been my honor to watch you grow up honey, even if you are still letting your mother weigh you down. I'm still proud, no matter what." My grandfather and I stopped in front of Stevie and the priest. Stevie took my hand and smiled at me. I put on the fakest smile I could and tried to tell myself it would be over soon. That was a lie though because..the rest of my life would be spent with Stevie. 

"Today we are gathered to see the union of these two young beautiful people. I would like to welcome all of you who have came to witness this union. Friends and family of both the bride and groom, I welcome you all." I zoned out as the priest spoke. I looked around until my eyes finally landing on Katya. She was so beautiful and it hurt me so much. "We will now hear the vows that the couple has written." Stevie smiled at me and started to mindlessly ramble on about his so called love for me. 

"I can't wait until we have a family together, until we grow old and live the life we deserve." I saw Katya roll her eyes and I had to use every bone in bottle not to laugh. 

"And now we will hear the vows from the soon to bride."

"I didn't write any. I've been busy with a lot of things."

"Okay my child, we will carry on." Stevie stared at me, his smile broken. I smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Now, you two must know that this union is an unbroken bond that must be held dear. Before I make this union official, are there any objections?" I bit my tongue as I watched Katya. She had her head down and her body was tense. "Well then..I.."

"Wait." I looked at the priest as I took a deep breathe. 

"Beatrice?"

"Hey um Mr. Priest guy? I object." I looked out in the pews to see Katya standing up. 

"Ugh, not this trash."

"Stevie, don't." I grabbed Stevie's arm but he quickly pulled away from me.

"Listen, here you dyke get out. No one wants you here."

"Your fiance does." Katya looked at me, as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "Trixie isn't happy. She isn't happy with you."

"You don't know anything so watch your tongue." Stevie's mother stood up and pointed at Katya. 

"Yeah, you don't know my daughter." Katya turned around and looked at my mother. 

"With all due respect ma'am, you don't know your own daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"If you knew her, you would know she isn't happy with him. She isn't happy with any of this."

"You do not know what you are speaking on. Leave. Now." 

"Val, you are the one that doesn't know what you are talking about." My grandfather spoke from his seat. "That child has been unhappy ever since she got with him. He is a sorry excuse for a man."

"Hey, don't you talk about my son like that."

"Oh, shut it you old hag."

"Don't talk to my mom like that."

"What are you going to do you mama's boy?"

"I'll take that cane and shove it up your.."

"Stop it! All of you shut up okay?" 

"Trixie.." Katya looked at me, her blue eyes making my world stop.

"Katya is right."

"Beatrice."

"Stevie, I don't love you. I never have."

"What?"

"The only reason I even got with you was because of my mother. She is the reason for all of this. I don't love you okay? I'm not sorry because you already knew this."

"We can make it work."

"No, we can't. We can't because..because I love someone else." I looked at Katya with a teary smile. I stepped down in front of Katya, taking her hands in mine. "I told you that I couldn't love you. Well, that was a lie. I already love you. I'm sorry that I put you through sitting there, watching me with him up here. I hope you can forgive me and we can try like you wanted us to."

"Trixie, I love you. I told you, I want you happy and if that means watching you with this mama's boy, I would."

"I love you Katya."

"Wait a minute. You can't be serious." Stevie grabbed my arm and looked at me. "Who do you think you are?" I snatched away from Stevie and chuckled.

"Not yours, that's who. Listen, call up your assistant and tell her to meet you here. I'm sure she would love to marry you and carry your children." I turned to face everyone in the less as I held Katya's hand. "I'm sorry for this everyone but I can't do this. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I want to be happy and well Katya does that for me."


	25. I Love You(End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you Katya."

Katya's POV

*Three Months Later*

"This is pretty good." Trixie smiled as she put a piece of cake in my mouth. 

"Well, we did pick it you dork." After Trixie and I left work today, we stopped at the French bakery across the street. Trixie was staying with me tonight, which made me happy.

"Oh hush." I laid my head in Trixie's lap, relaxing at the thought of her being here and no where else. "So, did Stevie finally leave?"

"Yeah, he went back home to stay with his mom."

"Mama's boy. Are you sure you don't want to move in with me?"

"Maybe later down the road." Trixie smiled as she leaned down and kissed me. 

"Trix, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I love you Katya."

"I could listen to you say that till the day I die."

"Well, good thing I won't get tired of saying it."

"Hey, did you ever find out where your mom went?"

"I have no idea. She just disappeared."

"Has she texted you?"

"I don't know. It's been three months, I doubt it."

"Hmm."

"I wanna go change."

"That means I have to move though."

"So?"

"Ugh." I moved my head to let Trixie up. Trixie stood up and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I grabbed the half eaten cake and walked in the kitchen to put it away. Trixie and I had settled into a routine. We would get sweets on rough days, go to one of our houses, binge watch bad movies, then sleep. Ever since the grand re-opening, the restaurant had doing so well. I was head chief now, old man Mattel was doing better, and Trixie wasn't weighed down with Stevie anymore. Life was pretty good. Just as I was putting the cake in the fridge, my doorbell rang. "Coming!" I walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door. "Uh hi Ms. Mattel."

"Hello, is Trixie here?"

"Um yeah, she's upstairs."

"Would you get her for me, please?"

"Sure.." I turned around and walked up the stairs to my room. "Trixie, baby?"

"Hey, my mom still hasn't or called me."

"Uh yeah, she's here."

"Wait, what?" Trixie dropped her shirt as she stared at me.

"She's downstairs."

"Um, why?"

"Ha, I don't know I didn't ask. But she wanted me to get you. So get your butt down there." Trixie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "Trixie!"

"Yeah?" Trixie peeked her head back in the room, looking confused. I held up her shirt with a smile. Trixie snatched the shirt from me and quickly put it on. I followed Trixie down the stairs and listened to the conversion.. 

"Hey mom."

"Beatrice..hello."

"Why are you here?" Trixie crossed her arms and got straight to the point.

"Can't I check on my daughter?"

"Mom, no. Now, what is it? How'd you even find Katya's house?"

"I asked someone. But I wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to say.." Ms. Mattel took a deep breathe and held Trixie's hands. "I'm...happy for you."

"What?"

"You grew up. I am sorry that I tried to force what I wanted onto you. I just wanted you to be happy, that is all. I went about it the wrong way, I see that now. I'm sorry that it took me so long to say this to you. And I am sorry that I just vanished."

"Thanks mom." Trixie's mom looked at me with a soft smile. 

"It's Katya, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Katya. This will be different but her happiness is what is important in life." 

"I fully agree." Trixie's mother pulled me into a warm hug. It was unexpected but I hugged her back.

"I'm going to get going. I have a long drive ahead of me."

"Mom, why can't you just catch a plane home?"

"Who said I was going home?"

"What?"

"My baby girl is happy. I'm divorced. I have money. I'm gonna go have fun. Maybe I can find someone to love just like you did." Trixie chuckled and hugged her mom. 

"I'll walk you outside mom." Trixie smiled as she walked outside with her mother. It felt good to see Trixie and her mother take the first steps to mending things. I walked up the stairs into my bedroom. I needed a shower. After undressing and grabbing my towel, I stepped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on my body. "Katya? Babe, where are you?"

"In the shower babe." I washed the shampoo out of my hair and smiled softly when I heard the bathroom door open. I opened the shower door slightly and peeked out at Trixie. She was sitting on the bathroom floor, smiling at me. "Hello."

"Hey there hot stuff."

"Ew, you should like someone's dad."

"You could call me daddy." I rolled my eyes and finished with my hair. 

"How'd it go?"

"She wants to come visit some time next month."

"That sounds like it could be nice."

"She wants to get to know you."

"Oh great."

"That's what I said." I heard Trixie stand up and after a little bit, I felt her body against mine. Trixie wrapped her arms around me.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to hold you."

"You couldn't wait until after my shower."

"Nope." 

"Well hand me my towel then." 

"That's a lot of work."

"Trixie, you are getting all wet."

"Not the first time I've gotten wet because of you." Trixie was crazy at times, she was a bitch at times, and she let stress get to her, but at least she was mine now. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." I turned around and kissed Trixie. Our relationship was still new, so we kissed all the time. But I doubt that would change, no matter how long we would last. I loved kissing Trixie, I loved holding her, I loved everything about her. And that would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end loves. Thank you so much for reading this story, it was a joy to write. But it was an even bigger joy sharing it with you all and reading your comments.❤


End file.
